


Letting Go

by greeneyedboy930



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Explicit Sexual Content, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedboy930/pseuds/greeneyedboy930
Summary: The war between the fae and humans has been raging on for over a century. Long before the fae and mortal Princes were even born, let alone betrothed. At first, the humans found themselves enamored with the fae. Of course, magic will do that to anyone, mortal or not. The humans began to lean on the fae, using their magic for the greed of man until the Earth was desolate and near uninhabitable. Will the Princes accept their fate to be married for the sake of the kingdom or will the war continue on?





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do something a little different this time. I broke this down into days. Each day is broken into two points of views starting with Minseok. ** signals the switch. Hope you enjoy! To the original prompter: I fell in love the second I read it. I hope I did your prompt justice.

The war between the fae and humans has been raging on for over a century. Long before the fae and mortal Princes were even born, let alone betrothed. At first, the humans found themselves enamored with the fae. Of course, magic will do that to anyone, mortal or not. The humans began to lean on the fae, using their magic for the greed of man until the Earth was desolate and near uninhabitable. Will the Princes accept their fate to be married for the sake of the kingdom or will the war continue on?

  
  
  


**The Beginning.**

 

In the beginning, the two sides lived in peace. The humans worked and lived side by side with the fae. They were neighbors and friends living in harmony. Even the kings ruled taking into account each other’s thoughts. Together, they harvested and farmed the land, built cities and made advancements in machinery, housing, and later technology. The fae offered their magic to help with more demanding tasks saving both pain and exhaustion. 

 

Eventually, things began to change. The humans started to lean on and even demand the fae do more. Initially, neither side knew the effects of magic’s overuse. The fae could use their magic indefinitely for the betterment of the land as they were tied to nature, and nature rejuvenated them, but using it for selfish gains had a toll. The fae grew weaker and began to die at young ages. Therefore, the Fae King refused to allow the use of magic except when absolutely necessary. Some humans grew resentful, thinking that the fae were no longer doing their part. They took slaves, forcing them to work themselves to death. 

 

Both monarchs had no choice but to enforce segregation laws. The kings tried to keep amicable lines of communication, but unfortunately, that only fueled rage in the commoners and created a complete breakdown on both sides. War broke out not long after. 

 

Two generations later, things are no better. The current kings are so biased they cannot see reason. The queens have tried and failed multiple times to persuade them to peace as the kingdoms are on the verge of collapse. Not to mention, both have children due in the imminent future. 

 

Finally, the Fae and Mortal rulers join their armies on the battlefield hoping to end the war once and for all. Both fought valiantly until the Fae King was distracted by his queen trying to protect herself and their infant son. Injured and concerned for his family, the monarch turns his back to the fight. He sees his wife’s horrified face before the pain hits.

 

The Mortal King withdraws his sword and raises it in a show of victory when the Fae King falls. He stalks towards the queen who has dropped to her knees at the sight of her husband clutching their child to her chest. She whispers incantations of protection hoping to spare the infant Prince’s life. As the Mortal King raises his weapon once more, a blast of light explodes from the fallen king striking the other dead leaving only ash in their places. The entire battleground has frozen in shock. Both kings are dead.

 

The Mortal Queen rushes forward before sinking to the ground with a wail grasping her swollen stomach. The sight of her husband’s death has caused her to go into labor. She frantically searches for her maids, but it is the Fae Queen who comes to her aid. With no other choice, Mei Ling follows Na Rae’s instructions. Together, they welcome the Mortal Prince into the world.

 

During the two week morning period, all fighting is stopped in a temporary truce of sorts. Mei Ling and Na Rae will be ruling in the place of their husbands until the Princes are of age. Neither wants this war to continue. They decide to lock themselves up in neutral territory at the palace that used to house the royals from both sides. They tirelessly work on a solution to bring the two sides together again. New laws are written to protect the fae and their magic, but also to keep the humans from being overworked as well. Anyone found guilty of imprisoning a fae for their magic can be exiled. If the fae dies, the mortal’s life is forfeit. Fae cannot use their magic against the mortals. Their punishment will fit the severity of the crime including death. 

 

The night before the final funerals, Na Rae proposes a betrothal of her son, Prince Xiumin to Prince Qianjin to unify the kingdoms forever. Mei Ling is skeptical but agrees. If the Princes are united, no one has the upper hand. There can finally be peace.

  
  
  
  


**The Eve**

  
  


“Mother, explain to me again why I have to do this? I’m trying not to sound like a child, but marriage! I don’t even know him.” Minseok sits across from his mother.

 

“Xiumin.”

 

“You promised. When it’s just us.” 

 

“I’ve spoiled you, Minseok.” Na Rae sighs. “You know you need to use your royal name from now on.”

 

“Tomorrow. Tonight, I’m still just me.” Minseok gives an innocent grin and returns to his food. 

 

In between bites, Na Rae tells Minseok the stories again. It reminds him of when he was young. When she would gloss over the gory details of the war. Minseok is no longer a child having turned twenty a little less than a month ago. And, tomorrow he will be married. He will be moving into the palace where the queens wrote their laws. Where his father died.

 

The castle has been rebuilt since then. Minseok has visited, picking out some of the decor and made suggestions on the gardens. Qianjin has visited as well, but only on days  _ Xiumin _ wasn’t there. Minseok has never met the Mortal Prince. His mother speaks highly of him. Qianjin would spend one week a month in the Fae palace while Minseok went to the Mortal palace. They were taught about the other. Minseok knows Qianjin feels the same as he does. Neither wants this. However, it is necessary. They’ve both resigned themselves to their fate, but Minseok’s still concerned. Will they get along? Will they truly live as husbands? Or will it only be a marriage on paper? To be honest, Minseok isn’t sure which option scares him more. 

 

Na Rae turns Minseok over to his attendants when they’ve finished their meals. Baekhyun and Jongdae have been set with the task to make sure Minseok is clean and well groomed for the morning. 

 

“This is ridiculous. I know how to wash myself.” Minseok glowers at Jongdae who’s holding different scented oils.

 

“You’d really deny Baekhyun his opportunity to barge in on you bathing? Which would you like, your Highness?”

 

“I swear to God! Don’t start with that. I’m still me.”

 

“Unfortunately, you’re Prince Xiumin,” Baekhyun whispers as he comes in. “You’d better hurry. The tailor wants one last fitting.”

 

“I thought he was here earlier?” Jongdae looks between them.

 

“He was. Something must be wrong. Pick one of the smelly things and get me out of here. I just want to go to bed. It’s my last night to escape this for a bit. Even if it’s only in dreams.” Minseok begins undressing.

 

Excusing himself, Baekhyun returns to notify the tailor the Prince will join them shortly. Jongdae pours in three different oils and gestures for Minseok to get in. Minseok closes his eyes, relaxing while his hair is washed. This wedding is really taking a toll on him. Jongdae rinses him with the scented water letting his fingers massage through the Prince’s hair. Minseok sighs as Jongdae continues working down his neck and shoulders. It seems like only a moment when Jongdae taps his shoulder to get out. Jongdae takes his leave to give Minseok his privacy.

 

In only his dressing gown, Minseok goes to meet with the tailor. The man has his back to him as he enters the room. He notices Baekhyun and Jongdae standing in the corner with a strange expression. Before Minseok can question it, a second man has a blade to his throat.

 

“I’m sorry, your Highness, but the wedding will not be happening. Keep your mouth closed, or I’ll slit your throat before you can blink,” He says.

 

“What is it that you want?” Minseok questions with the calm authority expected of him.

 

“You’ll see soon enough, your Highness.” The fake tailor answers. “Wrists. Now.”

 

“You’ll let them go before I do anything.” Minseok challenges.

 

“You are in no position to make demands.” The second man applies more pressure drawing a drop of blood from Minseok’s neck. “They’ve seen too much and will be coming with us. Hold your arms out. Yixing.”

 

“Yixing, is that your name? You really need to think about what you’re doing here. This will probably cost you your life.”

 

“That’s enough, your Highness,” Yixing whispers. “If you listen, things will go much easier. Sehun, ease up a little.”

 

“Kill one of them. We don’t need them both.” Sehun points the knife towards Jongdae and Baekhyun.

 

“Alright. I’ll do what you ask.”

 

With no other choice, Minseok holds his arms out hissing as the iron touches his skin. Iron not only renders a fae’s magic obsolete. It burns them. The longer they are chained, the worse the burns are. Sehun’s pockets the knife as soon as Minseok is shackled. Yixing leads Minseok out with Sehun leading Baekhyun and Jongdae a step behind. They make their way through the winding corridors. Minseok was hoping someone would see them. Most of the castle is already asleep. Fleetingly, Minseok wonders how the humans know their way around so well.

 

Once outside, Minseok looks up at the stars. The night is clear and crisp. He wishes he could enjoy it a little more considering he may not be alive to enjoy it another day. Yixing tugs on the chain to keep him moving. Sehun forces them into the stables where a third man waits.

 

“The fuck took you so long?”

 

“Chill out. We got him didn’t we?” Sehun bites back.

 

“What’s with the extra baggage?” He eyes the three hostages.

 

“Princey boy wasn’t left alone long enough, so we thought it best to take them all. They can’t alert the guards.” Sehun smiles.

 

“Oh look. He has a brain.”

 

“Screw you, Luhan!” Sehun laughs pulling hooded cloaks from a bag. “Yixing, He’s going to need some clothes. He’s too small for anything from me, and I’m not asking that asshole.”

 

“He’ll be fine. Put the cloaks on them and let’s go. The longer we’re here, the more likely we’ll get caught.” Luhan pulls his own hood up and mounts his horse sneering at Minseok. “I hope the wagon is up to your standards, your Highness.” 

 

“You clearly know nothing about me. You want to name your terms? Perhaps we can end this quickly and quietly considering I’m not even the Prince you were hoping to steal.” Minseok refuses to look away.

 

“Nice try. That’s a royal robe.” Luhan smiles mockingly.

 

“Suit yourself. You’ll see tomorrow when the wedding happens minus a few lowly servants.” Minseok squeezes in between his attendants.

 

Securing the chains, Sehun closes the makeshift curtains of the covered wagon. It’s small. Barely enough room for one let alone three. However, the tight quarters make it easier for the fae to whisper back and forth to each other.

 

“Why did you say that Minseok?” Baekhyun looks at him like he’s crazy.

 

“You should have used your title.” Jongdae continues so quiet Minseok can barely hear him.

 

“Why? So they can kill me faster. You idiots. If I’m not who they want they may let us go. Or it will buy time until someone sees we’re all missing.” Minseok rolls his eyes.

 

“Oh, didn’t think of that.” Baekhyun nods. “So, what’s your plan?”

 

“I’m not sure yet. I can’t do anything with these damn cuffs on.” He tugs at the chain. “Dae, can you hear anything they’re saying?”

 

Jongdae leans back towards the sound of Sehun’s voice. “It sounds like they’re bickering. Luhan seems to be the leader. Sehun doesn’t care for his plans. Yixing wants to take us back. If anything I think he’s our best bet at escape.”

 

“Agreed. He seems the most soft-hearted. He apologized about six times when he put these on us.” Baekhyun holds his wrists up. “Ouch!”

 

“Try not to move them so much.” Minseok reaches for him. “Tuck your sleeves under. It’s uncomfortable, but it will help.”

 

“I’m fine. Hey! Were you really about to let Sehun slit your throat over us?” Baekhyun asks.

 

“He wouldn’t have.”

 

“You couldn’t possibly have known that.” Jongdae shakes his head voice rising slightly.

 

“I love you, but you’re both dense. They need me. They think I’m Xiumin.”

 

“You’re still trying to make me believe you aren’t the Prince?” Luhan calls through the curtain.

 

“I can’t help that you’re a halfwit,” Minseok yells right back. “What’s your gain here?”

 

“I get to prevent my Prince from marrying you, and maybe get some money out of it too.” Luhan laughs.

 

“I can guarantee the Fae Prince doesn’t want to wed either. Just goes to show the fae have a better sense of duty.”

 

“Nah, just proves he’s a pushover and a loser.”

 

“You do realize if the Princes don’t marry the war will start all over?” Minseok wiggles himself closer to the curtain. “Are you really that stupid?”

 

“Maybe I want the war.”

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

“You should sleep, Highness. We have to lose the wagon soon, and you’ll be walking a great distance.” Luhan laughs again guiding his horse to the front.

 

Wanting to keep an eye on things, Minseok lets Baekhyun and Jongdae rest. He hopes they’ll get some sleep. As for himself, he doubts it. He has a nagging feeling that he’s missing something. They don’t seem like a typical troupe of bandits. Their clothes are too clean. Sure, they aren’t royal robes, but still not something someone who’s been on the run has worn. Not to mention, Sehun and Yixing knew without hesitation which ways to go inside the palace. No. This is not a random kidnapping. Who is this Luhan? And why exactly does he not want the mortal Prince to marry? Trying to think of a way to escape, Minseok finds his mind wandering back to the queen. Not his mother, but Qianjin’s mother. The Mortal Queen. Despite his best efforts, he drifts off remembering Mei Ling’s soft eyes and stories of her son.

 

**

 

“You alright? You look. I don’t know. Concerned?” Yixing asks beside a snoring Sehun.

 

“Xing, are you sure it’s him? They call him a different name, but that’s not unusual.” Luhan looks back at the carriage. “He seems. Different.”

 

“Headstrong Luhan having second thoughts?” Yixing smiles so his dimple shows.

 

“Hell no. This wedding is a mistake. I’m just concerned that Xiumin really does have a stand-in.” Luhan sighs. “Come on. I’m tired. A little further and we’ll reach Jongin and Chanyeol’s barn. Not exactly the best accommodations, yet it will suffice.”

 

Once again, Luhan lets his horse fall a step behind to peek in on the fae. The two attendants are curled up, awkwardly cuddled together thanks to their bindings, but it’s the Prince that draws Luhan’s attention. In sleep, he loses the sharpness of his gaze. He looks much too young to be the twenty-year-old Prince. Luhan himself has been told he looks younger than his age, so he doesn’t give up hope that they have the right man. 

 

Minseok shifts in his sleep, groaning as the cuffs slip up his slender wrist further. Good. The iron is doing its job. Luhan takes in Minseok’s features once more. If Luhan didn’t know he was Fae, he might have found Minseok attractive. He mentally squashes the thought before it entirely takes root. He’s here to do a job. Nothing more. Nothing less.

 

Before he realizes it, Yixing is pulling the wagon into their hideout. The plan is to try to catch some sleep during what’s left of the night, most of the day and begin the long trudge up the mountain at nightfall. They’re less likely to be seen if they stick to the darkness. Chanyeol takes the horses without a word, leading them into stalls with fresh water and food. 

 

“Should we wake them?” Sehun asks with a yawn.

 

“For what. They can sleep in the wagon,” Luhan replies.

 

“Han, they have to eat too.” Yixing gives him a withering look. “I understand why you’re doing this. I know what you’re thinking. However, I do not appreciate being roped into one of my best friend’s hairbrained schemes. I will not be responsible for starving them to death. I don’t care if he’s the Prince or not. I don’t care that they are fae. They’re living people for fuck’s sake. You will treat them as such, or I will leave.”

 

“Xing, calm down. Since when do you go back at me?” Luhan sighs. “Get them up.”

 

“Them?” Chanyeol returns from the stables.

 

“Chanyeol, I have another favor to ask.” Luhan scrubs a hand over his eyes, sighing again. “My cohorts here couldn’t manage to get the Prince alone. We have his two attendants as well.”

 

“So, you’ll need more rations.” Chanyeol nods to himself.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to burden you so much when you’re already against it. If they were left behind, we would have been caught already.” Luhan watches Yixing help the three fae from the wagon.

 

“You’ll need warmer clothes too. Why is the Prince in a bathrobe?” Chanyeol’s eyes move from Minseok to the others. “Who is he?”

 

“Hello, I’m Minseok. This is Jongdae, and  _ he  _ is Baekhyun.” Minseok answers looking for a reaction from Luhan.

 

“Minseok? I thought your name was Xiumin?” Chanyeol asks confusion in his tone.

 

“I’m merely one of the Prince’s attendants. Although, your fearless leader doesn’t want to believe that.” Minseok smirks as Luhan blushes.

 

“Don’t feed him,” Luhan tells Chanyeol as he stands and looks Minseok dead in the eye. “You’ll learn to watch your tongue, Highness.”

 

“And, you’ll soon realize your mistake.” Minseok’s smile only grows.

 

“Suit yourself.” Luhan shrugs before walking out. 

 

Sehun follows him letting Chanyeol and Yixing handle the fae. “You let him under your skin.”

 

“Sehun,” Luhan warns.

 

“No, you get sloppy when you let emotions rule you. It’s not only your ass on the line. Chanyeol and Jongin will certainly be put to death. Most likely Yixing and I as well. You’ll manage to be fine as always.”

 

“Then leave. Take Xing with you.”

 

“Asshole. I’m trying to remind you that your friends are with you. We obviously put our lives on the line for  _ you.  _ You owe it to us to keep your cool. If any of them die.” Sehun trails off.

 

“I know. I’m trying. He just. It’s like my blood boils when I look at him.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

“How is that interesting.”

 

“Come eat. Then we all need to get some sleep.” Sehun heads back into the barn.

 

When Luhan finally makes his way through the barn to the farmhouse, he is surprised to see Jongin at the stove. It’s not even light out, and that man refuses to wake up before noon, much to his cousin’s dismay. However, Chanyeol has a soft spot for the younger. Jongin’s mother married Chanyeol’s uncle, and the two became friends quickly. Luhan can understand. Jongin has that type of personality. Taking that into consideration, Luhan bites back his anger at Jongin fawning over their captives, and again as Chanyeol makes a fool of himself flirting with Baekhyun. 

 

Making himself a plate, Luhan opts to stand over the sink as the only spot open is next to Minseok. He’ll be damned before he sits there. He eats quickly and wonders if anyone has noticed them missing yet. Luhan can’t afford to be paranoid. He’s got to stick to the plan for the sake of his friends.

 

Looking around the table, Luhan watches as the group talk. Sehun is mostly keeping to himself, but it’s clear he’s listening, trying to learn what he can. Yixing is more open, actively conversing with the captives. The two attendants seem friendly enough, cracking jokes and laughing. Even Minseok chuckles and joins in from time to time. He seems to be trying to figure things out. Smart. Luhan would be doing the same if the roles were reversed. 

 

Luhan finds himself stuck on Minseok. His smile overtakes his face, teeth and gums on display. It gives Minseok a cuteness Luhan wasn’t expecting. It works in his favor as he checks everyone out. It appears as innocent curiosity, only Luhan isn’t fooled. He needs to keep him away from the others as much as possible. 

 

Finished with his food, Luhan puts his plate in the wash bin and turns to the table. “Let’s go.” 

 

“Excuse me?” Minseok’s sharp eyes lock on Luhan.

 

“I’m tired, and I don’t trust you. You’re sleeping with me.”

 

“I’m sorry. You’re not my type.” Minseok laughs and sees the others trying to contain themselves.

 

“Up!” Luhan grabs him by the robe.

 

“Mmm. Pushy. Maybe you are my type.” Minseok laughs again.

 

“Move. Chanyeol, I’m taking your room. It’s bigger.”

 

“Suit yourself. There are clothes in there for him. You have the keys to unchain him.” Chanyeol calls after them.

 

Leading Minseok by the back of his neck, Luhan walks the hall to Chanyeol’s room. He leaves Minseok standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed while he arranges the multitude of pillows on the oversized bed. Luhan picks up the clothes left for Minseok and turns to face him. There’s amusement in Minseok’s eyes as he takes in the dividing line in the bed, but he remains silent.

 

“Don’t even think about it.” Luhan pulls the key from around his neck.

 

“I’m not stupid.”

 

“Uh huh.” Luhan unlocks one cuff.

 

Minseok quickly slips into the pants before trying to get the robe off. “Uh, Luhan?”

 

Luhan says nothing as he slips the shirt up Minseok’s left arm and over his head. He snaps that cuff back into place and unlocks the second. This arm looks much worse. The burn is blistered and angry. Minseok winces as Luhan turns his arm over checking the wound. When Luhan releases him, Minseok quickly pulls the shirt on and holds his arm out to be cuffed again. Instead, Luhan shakes his head and links it to his own arm pulling a shocked gasp from Minseok. 

 

“That side.” Luhan gestures, and Minseok carefully climbs in the bed. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I didn’t do it for you. I feel safer knowing you can’t slip away.”

 

“Okay, right.” Minseok can’t hide his amusement.

 

“Goodnight, Highness.”

 

“Still not the Prince.”

 

“Whatever. Go to sleep.” Luhan rolls over tugging harshly at the chain.

 

“Goodnight, Luhan.” Minseok whispers closing his eyes.

  
  


**One**

  
  


Blinking awake, it takes a moment for Minseok to remember where he is. The searing pain in his wrist is a blatant reminder. Right. Luhan. Kidnapping. Nightfall will mark one full day since he was taken. He groans to himself thinking about the mess back home. His mother. She’s probably worried sick. Luhan shifts behind him. 

 

As Minseok watches, Luhan stretches his arms above his head. The chain between them pangs loudly as Minseok is forced to follow the movement. Luhan peeks at him for a second before his eyes flutter closed again. Minseok fully looks at Luhan for the first time. Long eyelashes, cute nose, pouty lips with a little scar he wants to run his thumb across. Minseok would almost say he was attractive if it wasn’t for the way his mouth just popped open making his chin nonexistent. The thought causes a small chuckle to escape him. 

 

He waits another minute hoping Luhan wakes again. “Hey! Get up. I have to pee, and I can’t move until you unhook us.” Minseok tugs the chain.

 

“Hmm, that’s too bad for you.” 

 

“You are so lucky this is Chanyeol’s bed.” Minseok grumbles.

 

“That’s disgusting.”

 

“You’d deserve it.”

 

“Come on, before the baby needs a change of clothes.” Luhan grins getting up.

 

“Jerk.” Minseok can’t help but grin back as Luhan pulls him out the door.

 

“Here.” Luhan stands just outside the door.

 

“Unhook me.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“How am I supposed to?” Minseok stops mid-sentence as Sehun turns the corner.

 

“Interesting.” He eyes the chain.

 

“Stop saying that!” Luhan snaps. “Where’s the other two?”

 

“Chanyeol has Baekhyun. They’re making a mess in the kitchen much to Jongin’s dismay. Yixing is discussing melodies with Jongdae. They’re uh, they’re different than we thought.” Sehun shrugs. “I’ll leave you get back to your chains and whatever else it is you’re into.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“One, no. Two, it appears you already have someone in your bed.” Sehun disappears quickly to avoid being hit.

 

“I’m going to kill him one day. I swear.”

 

“Are you going to unhook me now?” Minseok asks ignoring both Sehun’s comments and Luhan’s reaction to them.

 

“Fine.” Luhan sighs unlocking the cuff and attaching it to Minseok’s free wrist. “I’ll be right here. You have one minute.”

 

Closing the door a little, Minseok quickly relieves himself and washes up in the basin. He’s impressed the farmhouse has basic plumbing. Most commoners still travel to wells. He exits the tiny room and looks up at Luhan.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Stay there.” Luhan shifts him by the shoulders and slips in and out as quick as he can. “Okay, let’s get the others together. We have a night of walking ahead of us.”

 

“Where are we going?” Minseok asks following Luhan down to the bottom floor.

 

“Somewhere safe.”

 

They find Chanyeol and Baekhyun covered in rice flour in front of the stove. They seem to be making rice cakes with red bean paste. Minseok’s mouth waters as a vision of his mother pops into his head. Even as queen, she would make him his favorites. Baekhyun’s laughter snaps Minseok back to reality. Chanyeol burnt himself biting into a fresh out of the pan rice cake and is dancing around stupidly. Minseok suspects he’s overdoing it to keep pulling giggles from the man beside him. 

 

“Uh, excuse us.” Minseok clears his throat.

 

“Oh, hi there,” Chanyeol mumbles around his burnt tongue. “Sleep well? How about some breakfast or maybe lunch considering it’s midday.”

 

“Why is he unchained?” Luhan blurts out.

 

“Luhan, he’s not going to do anything.” Chanyeol starts.

 

“Chains! Now!”

 

“Look at his wrists. Jesus, look at Minseok’s. Luhan, you have to give them a break.” Chanyeol wets a towel with cold water and reaches for Minseok. “Give me your arm?”

 

“Enough!” Luhan jerks Minseok behind him. “They’re locked up for a reason, jackass. You’re too busy making puppy eyes to realize he can magic your ass to death.” 

 

“I wouldn’t do that,” Baekhyun says horrified at the thought.

 

“Sehun! Yixing!” Luhan yells. “We’re leaving. I appreciate your help, but it’s time to go.”

 

“Luhan, relax. It’s still light out. We can’t go yet. You’re overreacting.” Yixing comes in with an unshackled Jongdae trailing behind him.

 

“Have you all lost your minds?” Luhan yells. “What’s gotten into everyone lately? I’ve never had so much pushback. For the love of God do what I ask!”

 

“We aren’t the monsters you think we are, Luhan. We don’t kill randomly or for fun. That’s your kind.” Minseok grits out. 

 

“Bull shit!” Luhan turns on him.

 

“Oh, really? I’m sorry. I seem to remember you saying last night you wanted the war.”

 

“Shut up! I lost most of my family because of your father.” 

 

“The Fae King died trying to protect all of us!” Minseok can’t bring himself to say he wasn’t his father to continue the lie. “You know nothing. The King tried for peace for years. Your King stabbed him. Your kind started this war.”

 

“Are you serious? You Fae are not only lazy, miserable things, you’re fucking liars too.” Luhan gets in Minseok’s face. “I will take great pleasure in slitting your throat.”

 

“Woah. Luhan let go of him.” Jongin pulls Luhan off him.  

 

Leading Minseok into another room, Yixing checks the purpling marks on his neck. “Are you okay? I don’t think he even realized he was touching you.”

 

“I’m fine.” He croaks out, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Here.” Jongin hands him cold water. “Drink that. It will help.”

 

“Thank you.” Minseok sips slowly.

 

“You know, he really doesn’t want this war right? He did lose a lot of his family. All of them in the war or to injuries from it. Luhan didn’t get much of a childhood, but that’s his story to tell,” Yixing says. “I don’t condone what he just did to you. Not at all. I just want you to see his side. He’s stubborn and blinded by years of rage.”

 

Opting not to reply, Minseok wonders what really happened to Luhan. He knows what it’s like to shoulder the responsibilities of grown-ups at a very young age. He assumes Luhan’s mother is still alive and wonders what she would think of his little outburst. Is she the one that helped poison his mind against the fae or is it merely as Yixing said? Blind rage. Minseok would love to question Yixing further, but he doesn’t want to push his luck. Especially, if they plan to use him as an escape at some point. 

 

Chanyeol comes in with a tray of food. Baekhyun and Jongdae following. Both are back in their shackles. Minseok takes his offered plate. The group eats in silence, Minseok too caught up in thoughts to notice the worried faces of his friends.

 

**

 

It doesn’t take long for Sehun to find him walking along the fenced-in field of Chanyeol and Jongin’s farm. So much for getting a moment to breathe. Luhan stumbles slightly as Sehun shoves him from behind.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Sehun shouts. “You said we wouldn’t actually hurt them! Didn’t we just have the conversation of it’s not just your ass on the line! I’m taking Minseok from now on. Yixing will take Jongdae and Chanyeol will handle Baekhyun. Don’t you fucking argue!”

 

“You forget who you’re talking too?” Luhan utters.

 

“You want to pull that shit? Go ahead. You’ll never see me again.” Sehun is torn between immense anger and hurt. “You’re like my brother, and you can dismiss me that easily? I don’t care who you are.”

 

“Sehun, I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“Sure you did, Han. You may be the leader, the elder, but you need to chill the fuck out, or you’ll have no one left.”

 

“He makes me so angry. It’s like I can’t control it.” Luhan sighs. “What is wrong with me?”

 

“I have an idea. I’m not sure I’m correct, so I’ll keep it to myself for now.”

 

“Helpful.”

 

“You wouldn’t understand if I told you right this second.”

 

“What the hell does that mean?”

 

“You’re too lost right now, Han. Trust me,” Sehun tells him. “Now, you should eat something so we can get going. We wanted to get halfway up tonight right?”

 

“Yeah. There’s a decent spot out of sight for us to sleep during the day. Are you sure you can handle him?”

 

“I learned from you didn’t I?” Sehun cracks a grin.

 

“Don’t underestimate him. I wouldn’t be surprised if he finds a weak spot and takes advantage.”

“Me either. I’m not going to give him one. Key.” Sehun holds his hand out.

 

“I mean it, Sehun. The prince would be highly educated. He will know how to defend himself.”

 

“I got it. You know me. I’m observant. I can handle him.”

 

“I hope so. I’m going to sit out here a little longer.” Luhan watches the horses roam as the sun sets, Sehun silently sitting beside him.

 

Finally returning to the house, Luhan and Sehun pack up a small amount of food to eat while they walk. They’re falling behind schedule and don’t want to make it even worse. Luhan notices Minseok helping to package the rest of the food with the others. All three fae have their chains in place. He has a flash of guilt at the sight. Minseok’s burns are significantly worse. He supposes it’s because the others were left free most of the day. 

 

“Yixing. Sehun. I’m leaving you both in charge. I have something I have to do. I’ll meet you before daybreak.” Luhan avoids eye contact with everyone.

 

“Where could you possibly have to go? I’m coming with you.” Yixing says.

 

“Xing, I need you to take care of Jongdae.”

 

“So, take me too. Two to one between us and three to two for them.” Jongdae reasons.

 

“No Dae! We stay together.” Baekhyun worries.

 

“I’m going alone,” Luhan says.

 

“Nope. Pick. Just me or me and Dae.” Yixing leaves no room for argument.

 

“Please?” Luhan tries.

 

“Xing and Dae with Luhan. Chanyeol, you have Baek. Jongin, I want you to stay with Minseok.” Sehun pulls the keys and cuffs the fae to their mortal counterparts. “I’ll lead.”

 

“You two are the worst companions. Neither one of you knows how to follow orders.” Luhan sighs knowing he can’t win.

 

“You love us anyway. In your own shithead way.” Sehun pats his shoulder. “If you aren’t back by first light, I’m coming for you.”

 

“Good luck. Remember what I said. Watch him.” Luhan eyes land on Minseok.

 

Luhan waits for the others to be out of sight before he turns walking purposely through the forest. Yixing and Jongdae fall into step just behind him, both humming different yet complementary melodies with the chain swinging between them. Luhan envies his friend. Yixing has never been one to hold grudges. He’s never quick to anger preferring to simply talk things out without a need for violence. He disagreed entirely with Luhan’s plan of kidnapping the Fae Prince, only agreeing to come when he realized he couldn’t change Luhan’s mind. Yixing is one of the few people around Luhan that feels undoubtedly that fae and mortals are equal. 

 

Scanning his surroundings, Luhan follows the familiar path towards the only fae he trusts. Even then it’s a very loose definition of trust. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo live in the heart of the forest. Much like Chanyeol and Jongin, they do not believe in the war. Junmyeon is a healer of sorts, treating fae and mortals when they require it. Kyungsoo is his apprentice, although he’s quickly mastered everything. Sometimes he’s able to diagnose with just a glance, and he’s a genius with herbs and medicines. They prefer to travel to treat the sick instead of having visitors. It’s safer for them to keep their home hidden and protected by magic. Luhan’s sure his unannounced visit will not go over well. 

 

It’s not long before Luhan senses the change. The trees almost shimmer and vibrate. He begins to feel the immense need to turn around. This is Junmyeon and Kyungsoo’s first defense. Yixing and Jongdae feel it too. They fall silent as they force themselves to follow. Another fifty feet and intense nausea and feeling of danger hit. This is why Luhan usually announces his visits.

 

“O’ho! Who are you and what do you want?” Kyungsoo’s voice echoes around them.

 

“Soo, it’s me. Yixing too.” Luhan manages to yell back.

 

Instantly, all their symptoms dissipate. “Why didn’t you send word. Is something wrong? Who else is with you? I can’t get a read on them.”

 

“I need a favor.”

 

“Come. Junmyeon will be pleased to see you.” Kyungsoo’s voice fades.

 

“I hope so,” Luhan whispers. 

 

“I think we should unchain him.” Yixing offers.

 

“I thought about it. He’ll know anyway. I’m here for something to treat their burns.” Luhan keeps walking forward.

 

“You what?” Jongdae gasps.

 

“Minseok’s wrists are horrible. I need the iron to keep your magic at bay, but I can’t have him dying on me before I get an answer from the queens. We’re here,” Luhan says as the cabin comes into view.

 

“Luhan! Yixing! How nice to see you.” Junmyeon rushes out the door and freezes. “Jongdae?”

 

“Hello, Myeon.”

 

“You two know each other? Of course you…” Luhan is cut off by hands at his throat.

 

“You come to me with a fae in chains?” Junmyeon screams grabbing Luhan by the shirt. “And, not just any fae. My brother!”

 

“Brother? Fuck, Myeon. Let me explain.” Luhan gasps for air.

 

“You have two seconds before I strike you dead myself.”

 

“You’re as harmless as a cute little bunny. I sense he has a reason. Perhaps not a very good one, but one nonetheless. Come, I’ll make some tea.”

 

“You unchain him before he enters this house.” Junmyeon stalks after Kyungsoo.

 

Working quickly, Yixing undoes Jongdae’s cuffs tucking the chain in his bag as he follows Luhan into the cabin. It’s tiny. Two bedrooms, a sitting area, and small kitchen. The outhouse and makeshift shower are outside. Thankfully, they have a well and pump on the property.

 

Placing cups in front of everyone, Kyungsoo takes his seat and waits. Junmyeon has cornered Jongdae in his bedroom trying to pump him for information. Luhan is shocked the fae offers no explanations only that Junmyeon should speak to Luhan himself. Frustrated, the fae return to the table. 

 

“Talk.” Junmyeon sits across from him grinding herbs presumably to treat the wounds on his brother.

 

“I’m doing this on behalf of the Mortal Prince.” Luhan begins, shaking his head when Kyungsoo starts to question. “My Prince will not marry the Fae Prince. I was hired to kidnap him and hide until the queens reverse their decision.”

 

“You’re an idiot.” Kyungsoo laughs loudly. 

 

“I’ve been told. Several times.” Luhan grins. “Jongdae and Baekhyun weren’t part of the plan.”

 

“You captured three fae, including Xiumin and my own brother. What help should I give you?”

 

“You’re already doing it.” Luhan points to Jongdae’s wrists. “And, I have a  _ Minseok _ , who claims he isn’t Xiumin.”

 

“He isn’t,” Jongdae says not looking away from Junmyeon.

 

“Ah, so Prince Xiumin is safe.” Kyungsoo watches Luhan closely.

 

“I don’t believe that. He was in a royal robe when they took him.”

 

“That means nothing.” Junmyeon finishes wrapping the burns. “I find it hard to believe you went along with this Xing.”

 

“Not by choice.” Yixing gives an apologetic grin to Luhan. “I couldn’t leave him on his own though. None of us knew Jongdae is your brother, though, it wouldn’t have mattered if we did. He saw me and Sehun take Minseok.”

 

“I assume you’re using the iron to control the magic?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“Yes. I know it’s painful for them. I can’t take the risk though.” Luhan picks at his hands.

 

“Will you harm them if the queens do not agree to your terms?” Junmyeon asks.

 

“I can’t speak freely in front of him.” Luhan’s gaze flicks to Jongdae and back to Junmyeon and Kyungsoo.

 

“I can keep my mouth shut.” Jongdae offers.

 

“Please. You will tell him everything.” Luhan rolls his eyes.

 

“If he were the actual Prince, yes. Still, Minseok is one of my best friends, and I will do anything to keep him alive and well. Even if it means forfeiting my own life.” Jongdae folds his bandaged arms across his chest.

 

“If the queens refuse, Xiumin and Qianjin will wed, I suppose. I will be the one who dies. Qianjin will kill me.” Luhan avoids eye contact with everyone.

 

“Excuse me?” Yixing blurts out horrified.

 

“Let it go, Xing.”

 

“Does Sehun know this?” Yixing continues.

 

“No. I was trying to keep that to myself. Drop it!” Luhan slams a hand down effectively stopping Yixing from further comment. “Junmyeon, I don’t have much time. Will you make the medicines for them?”

 

“It’s done.” He points to the small pot on the table. “I’m coming with you.”

 

“Absolutely not!” Luhan stands. “I already have Chanyeol and Jongin tagging along.”

 

“Best not to argue, my friend.” Kyungsoo pulls their packs from under the table. “It’s already been decided, and I’m much looking forward to seeing Jongin again.”

 

“I don’t want to know.” Luhan turns defeated for the second time that night.

  
  


**Two**

  
  


Sitting with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, Minseok watches Sehun pace around their campsite while Jongin fiddles with the fire. He’s obviously concerned Luhan hasn’t turned up yet. The sun is just making its way over the horizon. The sky brightening from the deep navy to varying shades of purple and pinks. It’s almost funny. Here he is, held captive and yet the beautiful spring sunrise goes on like nothing is amiss. 

 

They hear them before they can see them. Jongdae singing with Yixing. Luhan griping for them to shut up. Minseok smiles. They’re safe. His smile grows as he spots the additional travelers trailing a few steps behind. Luhan passes him without a glance, heading straight for Sehun. That’s not surprising. Minseok wasn’t expecting him to acknowledge him, so why does he feel disappointed?

 

“Minseok! Long time no see, my friend.” Junmyeon pulls him from his thoughts.

 

“Myeon, how have you been.” Minseok stands to shake his hand.

 

“Ah, so they think you’re Xiumin?” Kyungsoo lets out a loud laugh. “Qianjin is in for a nice surprise.”

 

“What’s that mean?” Luhan snaps.

 

“I think he means that the Princes are probably married by this point, and you’re wasting everyone’s time.” Minseok smiles sweetly at Luhan.

 

“I can assure you, they’re not married. I would have received word by now.” Luhan rolls his eyes returning to his conversation with Sehun.

 

“Whatever. He didn’t force you to come along, did he?”

 

“No. We have a friendship of sorts with him.” Kyungsoo’s eyes slide to Luhan and back.

 

“You what?” Jongdae questions.

 

“Business.” Kyungsoo shrugs.

 

“But, you’re fae. And, he’s hell-bent on the war.” Baekhyun grumbles.

 

“He’s not hell-bent on war.” Chanyeol soothes him. 

 

“Then why are we here?” Minseok mutters. “What kind of business could you have with him?”

 

“We’re not at liberty to say more than that.” Junmyeon smiles knowing if Minseok forces an answer he will have to out himself as Xiumin.

 

“Fine.” Minseok walks off towards the fire.

 

Watching the flames, Minseok tries to calm his anger. He would love nothing more than to command Junmyeon to speak, but at what risk. Luhan would probably strangle him without a second thought. He tried once already. Absentmindedly, Minseok trails his fingers across the bruises littering his throat.

 

“If you’re waiting for an apology.” Luhan sits next to him.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Minseok teases.

 

“Let me see your wrists.” Luhan points.

 

“Why?”

 

“Humor me.” Luhan pulls the key from his neck.

 

“Easy!” Minseok grunts as Luhan unlocks the shackles.

 

“Why are you so much worse?” He turns his hands back and forth checking both sides.

 

“I don’t know.” Minseok sighs as Luhan digs in his pack.

 

“Hold still.” He opens the jar Junmyeon gave him. “Jongdae was already treated. Baekhyun too.”

 

“This is why you went to visit?”

 

“Like I told them, I can’t have you dying on me. We have another long trip ahead of us.”

 

“How valiant of you.” Minseok winces slightly as the herbs are spread.

 

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?”

 

“Yup. You could let us go.”

 

“Nice try, Highness.” Luhan puts the jar back in his pack and pulls out cloth bandages.

 

“I’m not the Prince.” Minseok makes a face then whispers, “Thank you.”

 

“Mm-hmm.” Luhan nods tying the wrappings in place. 

 

“Luhan?” Minseok is apprehensive.

 

“Hmm?” Luhan looks up with chains in hand.

 

“Never mind.” Minseok sighs holding his bandaged wrists out.

 

“I need to find a way to do this while still letting those heal.” Luhan muses. “Any ideas.”

 

“Sure, leave them in the bag.”

 

“That’s not going to work, and you know it.” Luhan chuckles.

 

“You could try to trust me. I haven’t done anything to break your confidence.”

 

“No, I suppose you haven’t. Did you eat?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Eat. You know, food?” Luhan mimes feeding himself.

 

“I know what it means, jerk.” Minseok shoves him. “Why are you asking me.”

 

“Because if I’m leaving you unchained, you’re not leaving my side.”

 

“Oh, God! Chain me. I’ll live with the burns.” Minseok laughs loudly.

 

“Here, pain in the ass.” Luhan hands him a pack of rice cakes. “That should be enough for us both.”

 

“More than enough.” 

 

Picking up the pan Jongin left, Minseok realizes that while they may be away from the others, they are still being watched. Baekhyun and Jongdae keep stealing worried glances while Yixing looks confused. Sehun just looks smug. He ignores them. Minseok pours some water in the pan to boil while Luhan observes him. 

 

“I’m surprised you know how to do this.”

 

“My mother taught me. These were one of my favorites. I would eat them until I was sick.” Minseok smiles remembering. “Chanyeol makes them the same. Although, my mother would put little patterns in the edges. Somehow that made them taste even better.”

 

“You miss her.” It’s not a question. 

 

“I do. Don’t you?” Minseok checks the food.

 

“I was a difficult child.”

 

“That’s not hard to believe.”

 

“I didn’t handle losing my father well. He died after the war, and I resented her. I was forced into certain responsibilities too young.” Luhan looks away. 

 

“I’m sure she knows that. She’s your mother. She only wants what’s best. That’s what mothers do. They love us. Even when we think we don’t deserve it.”

 

“Maybe before.” Luhan scoffs. “She’ll probably kill me for this.”

 

**

 

Letting silence fall between them, Luhan picks at the food. He’s envious of Minseok’s relationship with his mother. They seem to be really close. Yet, that isn’t all that’s bothering him. Why would Minseok have been taught to cook if he’s a Prince? Why would a queen prepare meals herself instead of having the servants do it? Has he been telling the truth? Luhan has a brief feeling of panic.

 

“You okay?” Minseok pulls him out of his thoughts.

 

“Yeah. We should get some sleep.” Luhan turns to the where the others were sitting. “Looks like they all agreed.”

 

“I assume I’m staying with you?” At his nod, Minseok continues, “Can we stay closer to the fire? I’m cold.” 

 

“There’s blankets. We, uh, prepared.” Luhan ventures to where Sehun is snoring with Junmyeon curled next to him. 

 

“Cute.” Minseok points out all the pairs.

 

Yixing and Jongdae. Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Even Kyungsoo and Jongin are cuddled up against the night air. Luhan digs in the bag finding one thicker blanket to lay on and one for cover. He will be having words with them tomorrow.

 

“Looks like we’re stuck sharing.” He holds up the bedding.

 

“Promise you won’t kill me in my sleep?”

 

“I should be the one saying that to you.” 

 

“So, no killing each other. Got it.” Minseok gives a huge grin.

 

“You aren’t what I expected.”

 

“Good or bad?”

 

“Undecided. Here. Help!” 

 

Together they set up their bed, spreading the thicker blanket along the brush. Not only will it keep Minseok from sneaking away, it may even keep some of the wind off of them. Not that Luhan cares if Minseok is cold.

 

Once settled, Minseok faces Luhan to ask, “Are you going to lock wrists like we did before?”

 

Luhan carefully clips the cuff over the bandage. “Go to sleep, pain in the ass.”

 

“Jerk, I was being nice.” Minseok yawns, huddling in the blanket, dozing off quickly.

 

With Minseok’s breathing heavy in sleep, Luhan finds himself unable to look away. This time he can’t deny that he finds him attractive. Sandy blonde waves only a few shades lighter than Luhan’s cover Minseok’s eyes. Luhan hesitantly brushes them back wanting to see more of him. Minseok shifts at the touch, and Luhan keeps as still as possible hand still hovering above him. He waits with bated breath before letting his hand drop. Luhan would love nothing more than to caress Minseok’s cheek and perhaps trace over his full bottom lip. 

 

Turning away sharply, Luhan is embarrassed at his thoughts. Minseok may not be the Prince, but he’s still a fae. He rubs a hand over his own face. Is he honestly considering Minseok isn’t the future king? He contemplates sending Sehun to see what’s happening but dismisses it quickly. Surely, the queen’s have people searching for them. No, Luhan will stick to his plan. He forces himself to relax hoping for a little rest before they have to walk again.

 

Sehun shakes him awake what feels like minutes later. Luhan groans and sits up. He can’t seem to wake up. As it turns out, Sehun did get everyone up early. They have about two hours of daylight to get as close to the caves as they can. If they hustle, they can make it. 

 

“Where is he?” Luhan snaps not seeing the Prince.

 

“Relax, Lu. I unhooked him so he could get a break and you could sleep.”

 

“Sehun, where is he!”

 

“Behind you. I haven’t been up that long. I packed some food for us. I figured we could walk and eat?” Minseok has dried meats and freshly picked fruit.

 

“Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks.” Luhan starts walking.

 

“How’d you sleep? I don’t think I was even fully laid down before I was out.” Minseok’s smile is warm.

 

“I guess okay. I kept dreaming.”

 

“About?”

 

“Nothing.” Luhan blushes. “I remember bits. Not enough to connect anything, though.”

 

“Liar. I won’t push you.” Minseok munches quietly on his food. “Yixing said something about caves and more friends of yours. Are they?”

 

“They won’t harm you, Highness.”

 

“I didn’t ask that, jerk. I wanted to know if they were fae or mortal.”

 

“Ironically, both. Tao is fae. Kris, mortal. They married a few years ago.”

 

“For someone who hates fae, you sure are friends with a lot of them.”

 

“I don’t hate fae. Just the ones who fucked up my life.”

 

“You realize the Prince isn’t part of that.”

 

“Ah, but you are, Highness.”

 

“You’ll believe me eventually.” Minseok shakes his head. “So, how did the Prince specifically fuck up your life? He must’ve been a child when your father died. How old are you?”

 

“Younger than you, Highness. Not by much, so don’t expect honorifics from me.”

 

“When’s your birthday?” Minseok’s mind goes into overdrive. 

 

“During the spring.” Luhan’s grin fades as he sees Minseok lost in thought. “What?”

 

“I’m just surprised. And, you are avoiding the question.”

 

“I’m not avoiding, pain in the ass.”

 

“Jerk.” 

 

Lapsing into silence, Minseok and Luhan continue trekking up the mountainside. Both steal glances at the other when they think the other isn’t looking. Jongdae and Yixing are singing again with the addition of Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Luhan’s surprised at how well their voices compliment each other, especially as Junmyeon and Kyungsoo join in. 

 

Luhan listens while he walks as they seamlessly flit through song after song until Baekhyun starts a new one with Jongdae blending in after a few beats. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon are smiling. This must be something only the fae know. 

 

Suddenly, they stop singing and wait before singing the same line over. Twice this happens. Baekhyun casts a look over his shoulder, shaking his head. Jongdae starts the song once more, and this time Minseok sings. Luhan stumbles in shock. Minseok speaking is quiet and reserved, but now? He’s still quiet, yet he blends with the others perfectly. That is until the others fall silent again. Minseok continues as if he hasn’t noticed he’s alone, growing louder and more confident, hitting a note that should be damn near impossible for anyone.

 

“Where the hell did you learn how to do that? That was incredible.” Yixing praises.

 

“I’ll say.” A new voice cuts in.

 

“Tao!” Sehun shouts running for him. 

 

“We could hear you all the way up to the caves.” Kris laughs at his husband and his friend already yapping away. 

 

“Does this mean we are close? I’m tired of walking.” Baekhyun looks at Luhan and back to Kris.

 

“Another mile or so. We were hunting and heard you.” Kris answers.

 

“We thought you wouldn’t be here yet,” Tao adds.

 

“Your mate there woke everyone up to leave before dark. I would have loved the sleep, but it is admittedly easier to climb in the daylight.” Luhan says.

 

“I suggest you get moving then. Tao, take them up. I’ll stay a little longer. Looks like we are going to need more food.” Kris hands the bag over.

 

“I can help.” Kyungsoo offers. “I’m in charge of this at home.”

 

“Jongin and I will come too.” Chanyeol moves to Kyungsoo’s side. 

 

“Oh, good. You catch it, and I’ll cook it.” Baekhyun winks to Chanyeol.

 

“If you want to live, don’t let him cook,” Jongdae mock whispers.

 

“Tell me again why I’m friends with you.” Baekhyun smacks the back of his head.

 

“You know he’s telling the truth.” Minseok chuckles. “Remember when we were taught to hunt. You almost killed us, Baek.”

 

“In my defense, we weren’t even teenagers yet.” Baekhyun shrugs.

 

“Let’s get moving. Sun’s going down, and I would like to sleep when it’s actually time to.” Luhan grumbles. “Yixing, stay with Jongdae. Sehun, you’ve got Baek. We’re outnumbered now. I want them shackled. No magic. You, with me.”

 

“Goody.” Minseok deadpans as Luhan hooks the cuffs around his wrists again.

 

“You want to chain me up too, Han? You asked for a place to stay. Not a place to hold my kind hostage.” Tao spits. “Am I lesser than you?”

 

“It’s not what you think.”

 

“It sure looks like it to me. I can feel their pain. You forget what I am.”

 

“Then what do I feel?” Luhan sighs. “I mean them no harm, Tao. I need them.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Qianjin doesn’t wish to wed.”

 

“Are you telling me that’s Xiumin? The Fae Prince? My Prince?” Tao’s voice increases as he speaks. 

 

“I’m not the Prince. I’m one of his servants. A stand-in.” Minseok says.

 

“You and I will be having a private conversation, Han. Get those cuffs off their wrists. You risk severe consequences. If you insist on having them confined, wrap them across their torso.” Tao grimaces. 

 

Moving quickly, they get the chains off. Luhan takes note that Minseok’s wrists are now bleeding. The iron wasn’t even in place for that long. Luhan scans his face. Minseok is flushed, his cheeks a pale pink, and a sheen of sweat covers him. It could be from exertion, but Luhan doesn’t believe that. Minseok seems to be moving slower. He’s hiding it well behind his usual sharp tongue. Looping the iron in a crisscross pattern over Minseok’s chest and back seems the best option. Minseok sags slightly under the weight.

 

“Hey, you alright?” Luhan steadies him.

 

“I’m fine.” Minseok snaps.

 

“We’re almost there.” 

 

“Just walk, Luhan.” Minseok pushes him forward.

 

“Give him some water.” Tao pulls his flask from his belt. 

 

“Thank you,” Minseok whispers taking a sip.

 

“More.” Luhan lifts his arms by his elbows until he drinks deeply.

 

“I’m sorry, Tao.” Minseok begins.

 

“Nonsense. What’s mine is yours. I think you need some soup when we get there.” Tao nods to the three captured fae.

 

“Right now, I’d love nothing more than a warm place to sleep.” Minseok sighs. 

 

“You should eat.” Luhan pushes.

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

“You need to.”

 

“Enough! Just walk please.” Minseok stumbles slightly.

 

Preoccupied, Luhan follows Tao up the mountain pulling Minseok along with him. Why does it affect Minseok more than Jongdae or Baekhyun? Better yet, why does Minseok’s pain bother him so much? Minseok means nothing to him. Right? No, there’s no way. Luhan’s always been cold and distant, even from his closest friends. 

 

Abruptly, Minseok’s foot catches on a rock sending him sprawling to the ground. Luhan hesitates for a few seconds as Minseok tries to push himself up before lifting him off the ground. He gestures as best he can for Tao to continue leading. Luhan walks the rest of the way with Minseok shivering and groaning in his arms.

 

Finally, inside the cave, Luhan lays Minseok on a bed of furs and unhooks him from his binding. With the iron off, Minseok visibly relaxes into sleep. He’s still feverish. Luhan wets a couple of clean rags in the water bucket Tao placed beside him. Gently he washes the sweat from Minseok’s face and neck. Luhan waits for Minseok’s labored breathing to slow and the trembling to pass before he even considers leaving him. He knows Tao is waiting to give what Luhan is sure is a severe tongue lashing.    

  
  


**Three**

  
  


Too hot. Much too hot, Minseok registers as he opens his eyes. Where the hell are they? How did he get here? He thinks back. They met Tao and Kris. Kris took a group hunting while he stayed with Luhan. They were staying in some caves. It’s not at all what he expected. There are temporary beds set up, looks to be enough for everyone. Hunting gear is strewn against the back wall. It doesn’t seem like the cave is a permanent residence, more a place to crash during big hunts. Tao and Kris must have a cabin somewhere down the mountain. Minseok remembers meeting them, then walking, but not getting very far. An image of Tao screaming at Luhan forms. Oh, no! The iron. It had affected him so much that he passed out. 

 

Sitting up quickly, Minseok pulls his sleeves up. His forearms and hands are a bright red. Minseok clenches his hands into fists. Fuck! He’s beginning to lose feeling. If Luhan insists on keeping him chained, he’ll die. For the first time since he’s been taken, Minseok is genuinely scared. Luhan has said he meant him no harm. Could it be that he doesn’t know that the iron is also poisonous? Minseok doesn’t think Luhan could possibly know. Does Minseok risk it and tell Luhan? Or will that be offering up a weakness to be exploited? And why the hell aren’t Baek and Dae as sick as he is? 

 

“You’re awake.” Tao squats in front of him. “How do you feel?”

 

“Just tired. I don’t think I’ve properly slept in days. Even before this whole, whatever it is he’s doing.” 

 

“Luhan is outside. We’re supposed to notify him that you’re up, but he can fuck off right now.” Tao reassures him. “Let’s try that again. Truth this time. How do you feel?”

 

Minseok studies his face looking for any signs that he shouldn’t trust him. Based on the reaction he had when he first saw them bound, Minseok throws caution to the wind. “I feel like shit.”

 

“How bad is it?”

 

“I’m tired and weak. I feel like I can’t think properly. My hands,” Minseok trails off. “What happens if he confines me again?”

 

“I’ve already lectured him. He doesn’t realize that iron is twice as poisonous to you as it is to the common fae.” Tao whispers. 

 

“What? I’m no different from you.” 

 

“You are.” Tao checks over his shoulder to make sure they’re still alone. “Your blood is pure. Your line comes from old magic. I will not reveal your identity, and I will protect you with my life. You’re my future King. With or without Qianjin by your side. The soup I mentioned last night has herbs to help you heal. It’s almost finished. Please eat it, Highness. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon are secretly using incantations as they work. Finish it. No matter how bad it tastes.”

 

“Who else knows about me?”

 

“Soo and Myeon, of course. Being that Myeon is Jongdae’s older brother. My husband knows. Kris will keep his mouth shut. He doesn’t agree with any of this. Nor do Sehun and Yixing. Relax. They only suspect but have no proof. Chanyeol and Jongin genuinely don’t care if you’re royal or not. They’re just afraid to go against Han. And, Han. Well, he’s a dumbass.” Tao laughs. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“It’s nothing. Let me go tell Han you’re up. No need to set his temper off.” Tao pats his shoulder.

 

Letting himself collapse back, Minseok huddles into bedding. It almost feels like he’s coming down with the sweating disease. Minseok remembers having it once as a child. His mother frantically calling for the doctors. Thankfully, it was only a minor case, and he was back to normal a few days later. This feels different, though. His head is pounding, and his entire body aches.

 

Unexpectedly, Luhan is shaking him awake. Minseok can’t recall closing his eyes. Baekhyun is standing just behind Luhan, soup in hand, concern etched into his face. If Baekhyun is this worried? The fear resurfaces tenfold. Minseok glances back to Luhan. He doesn’t know what to say. 

 

“Are you going to let him eat or just stare at him?” Baekhyun mutters.

 

“Right, sorry.” Luhan holds his hand out. “I’ll do it. You can go.”

 

“No offense, but fuck no.”

 

“Baek,” Minseok tries to keep the peace. “It’s okay.”

 

“Min.” Baekhyun pleads.

 

“I’ll make sure he eats it.” Luhan pulls the bowl from his hands. “Tao made it abundantly clear.”

 

“I swear if he gets worse or god forbid, dies. I’ll happily send your ass to your grave.” Baekhyun threatens.

 

“Calm down, Hyunnie,” Chanyeol calls from just outside. “Come here.”

 

“Nope. I’m staying right here until that bowl is empty.” He eyes Luhan.

 

“It’s alright. You don’t need to babysit.” Minseok whispers trying to sit up without making it obvious how weak he is. 

 

Three things happened in rapid succession. Minseok’s faints halfway into a seated position. Baekhyun lets out a horrified gasp as Minseok’s head hits the floor. Luhan drops the bowl, spilling most of it and begins frantically checking Minseok. He calls for Sehun to bring in the water bucket and towels. Judging from the flush in his face, Minseok’s temperature has spiked. He’s breathing albeit shallowly. 

 

“Tao, I thought you said he would get better if I left him unchained?” Luhan can’t hide the fear in his voice.

 

“You have to get the medicines into him.”

 

“How am I supposed to do that? He’s unconscious.” Luhan shakes Minseok. “Come on! Wake up.”

 

“Here. Put this on the burns.” Junmyeon hands him what’s left of the spilled bowl. “Ingestion of the herbs works faster, but this is better than nothing.”

 

With help from Junmyeon, Luhan sits Minseok up and removes his shirt. “Jesus. He looks like he’s been chained for months.”

 

“Minseok’s more sensitive to it.” Kyungsoo kneels next to them still grinding herbs. 

 

“I got him while you cover his back. Then we can lay him down. Yixing, take Jongdae and Kris to get clean water. I want to keep him drinking, and we have to get this fever down.”

 

Minseok groans, tucking his face into Luhan’s neck with a hiss when Junmyeon touches him. 

“What’s?” He can’t get the words out.

 

“Treating the wounds. You passed out on me.” Luhan murmurs.

“Alright,” Junmyeon says placing a dressing over everything. “You can lay him down.”

 

“Here, I’ll do it.” Luhan takes the bowl. “You, Tao, and Kyungsoo need to go pick more of that. Take the others with you. He needs to sleep.”

 

“If you think I’m leaving you here alone with him!” Baekhyun shrieks.

 

“I’m not going to hurt him.”

 

“You mean more than you already have?” 

 

“Please come with me?” Chanyeol pulls his arm. “I promise you, if anything happens to Minseok I’ll help you kill Luhan.”

 

“You what?” Luhan looks up. 

 

“Don’t worry, Yeol. Tao may beat you to it.” Sehun snorts.

 

“I can’t believe this.” Luhan goes back to work as Minseok whispers something he can’t quite catch. “Hmm?”

 

Shaking his head, Minseok lets his eyes close feeling hands trailing over the welts on his chest. The concoction is cold, Luhan’s fingers warm. The sensation is weird, yet not entirely unpleasant. Not sure if the fever is playing tricks on him or only wishful thinking, Minseok imagines it’s Qianjin touching him this way. They would have been wed by now. That is if Qianjin didn’t hire Luhan. With that, the pleasant feeling is gone.

 

Things could have been different if Qianjin had just talked to him. Then again, they’ve been intentionally kept apart. Minseok himself didn’t like the idea of marrying a stranger, so he can somewhat understand not wanting the wedding. However, Minseok is sure they could've had an agreement of sorts. A proper marriage to the public, freedom behind closed doors. They could have taken lovers if they so wished. Minseok wasn’t expecting love at first sight. He doesn’t believe in it. He thought maybe they could grow to love. Obviously, he was wrong.

 

Letting the thought drop, Minseok focuses back on Luhan. He’s moved on from Minseok’s chest and is carefully treating his wrists. Luhan chuckles as Minseok sighs loudly.

 

“I was worried I was hurting you.”

 

“Uh, huh. The only thing you’re worried about is your own ass.” Minseok peeks up at him.

 

“I deserve that.” Luhan ties off the bandages. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Don’t expect much of an answer.”

 

“I have a better shot at an honest answer when you’re feverish.”

 

“Mmm.” Minseok nods eyes getting heavy again.

 

“Would Xiumin have married Qianjin?” Luhan blurts.

 

“You’ll have to ask him.” Minseok mumbles immediately.

 

“Still won’t admit it?”

 

“Not the prince.” Minseok trails off.

 

“I tried. Sleep, Highness.” 

 

As his eyes flutter closed, Minseok senses Luhan shift laying down a few feet away. Minseok assumes Luhan is going to sleep as well until he hears him rummaging through things. A quick peek shows Luhan cracking open a worn book. One that has been read over and over. He can’t make out the title, but there’s something familiar about it. Minseok falls asleep trying to figure it out.

  
  


**

  
  


Unable to concentrate on reading for the past hour, Luhan keeps stealing glances. Minseok’s breathing is off. The rise and fall of his chest too shallow. He’s restless. Twitching limbs and shivers wracking his body. 

 

Scooting closer. Luhan checks his temperature with the back of his hand. Shit! He’s burning more now than he was an hour ago. He grabs the rags and dips them in the water bucket. This isn’t working. He’s got to find a way for Minseok to actually eat the herbs. 

 

Finding the bowl Kyungsoo was grinding, Luhan puts it in the pot left over the dwindling fire. He doesn’t want to waste time boiling it and hopes it will be okay as it is. Luhan raises the spoon to his mouth nearly gagging. This shit is horrible, but it’s his only option at the moment.

 

“Come on wake up.” Luhan squishes himself behind Minseok, pulling his head into his lap. 

 

“Lu?” He groans.

 

“You’re getting worse. Please?” Luhan raises the spoon to Minseok’s lips. “That’s it.”

 

“Ugh!” Minseok tries to turn away.

 

“I know. I tasted it.” Luhan brings another spoonful up. “You can do it. Just a few more.”

 

Setting the now empty bowl aside, Luhan sits with Minseok’s head pillowed in his lap. His legs are numb at this point, but he can’t bring himself to move. Luhan’s made sure to get every last drop into him including some water in hopes of keeping him hydrated. He’s lost track of how long he’s been sitting there. Minseok is peacefully asleep by the time the others return.

 

“How is he?” Tao pokes his head in. 

 

“I’m not sure if I’m honest. Where’s Soo and Sehun?”

 

“We’re here,” Sehun says moving towards him. “Myeon, Baek and Soo gathered the medicines while the rest of us hunted some more. Jongin has a hearty stew going.”

 

“How much did you get into him?” Kyungsoo cuts in. 

 

“A full bowl of the herb water and then another ladle of water on top.”

 

“Good. How long ago?”

 

“It’s been a bit. He had a little episode after you all left. Shaking, sweating and groaning. I panicked. I’m sure I should have cooked it. I just dumped what you had ground up into the warm water and fed it to him.” Luhan looks down, brushing Minseok’s hair off his face.

 

“That’s the best way to ingest them. It just tastes horrible. Worse than when it’s cooked.” Soo turns to yell over his shoulder. “Hey, Baekhyun. The water you started. Dump what Junmyeon has and bring it in.”

 

“It’s barely cooked.” Baekhyun joins them still stirring. 

 

“You’re going for the potency?” Junmyeon rushes in pouring something else into the bowl.

 

“Yup. Luhan got one bowl into him that way. Minseok can tolerate another.” Kyungsoo nods. “Come on, Let’s go help Jongin and Chanyeol finish prepping our meals.”

 

“Thank you,” Luhan tells them all, taking the bowl from Baekhyun.

 

“I’ll bring you a plate.” Sehun puts a fresh bucket of water and two cups beside him. “Yell if you need us. We don’t want to...”

 

“Want to what?” Luhan arches a brow skeptically.

 

“Well, uh. I mean.” He hesitates. “Quite honestly, this is your mess. We all agree that you’re responsible for whatever happens to him.”

 

“Assholes.” Luhan grins. “You know I wouldn’t let them pin this on you or Xing or any of them. This is on me.”

 

“If you say so.” Sehun sighs walking out to everyone else.

 

Returning his attention to Minseok, Luhan rubs his arm gently to wake him. Minseok doesn’t even flinch.  Luhan rubs a little harder. No such luck. Under normal circumstances, Luhan would just shove him, but there isn’t anything normal about any of this. Instead, he dips his fingers into the water bucket and lets the drops fall onto Minseok’s face. This time Minseok winces, groans and blinks up.

 

Adjusting them into more comfortable positions, Luhan reaches for the bowl. Minseok makes a sound of protest trying to sit up. Luhan isn’t having it. Hooking both hands under his arms, Luhan gently lifts Minseok resting him against his chest. Luhan puts the bowl in his own knee where Minseok can reach. 

 

Watching Minseok struggle to grasp the spoon, Luhan realizes he’s in trouble. “You can’t feel your hands?”

 

“S’okay.” Minseok whispers.

 

“You’re not okay. Tell me the truth.”

 

“Fine.” Minseok leans back fully. “Can’t feel them.”

 

“Shit! Tao!”

 

“He knows.”

 

“Are you kidding? Fuck! Tao! Junmyeon! Soo!” 

 

“What’s wrong?” Tao comes running Kyungsoo right behind him.

 

“He has no feeling in his hands, almost to his elbows.”

 

“Wha?” Minseok looks down to see Luhan squeezing up and down his arms.

 

At this point, there’s a crowd in the mouth of the cave. Everyone whispering trying to see what’s going on. The fae are angry. Baekhyun looks ready to pounce if it weren’t for Chanyeol and Jongdae holding him.

 

“Han, get the broth into him.” Kyungsoo orders. 

 

“Why is he so bad?” Luhan tosses the spoon aside in favor of bringing the bowl to Minseok’s lips.

 

“How many times do you need to be told? He’s highly allergic!” Baekhyun shouts.

 

“Yeah, I got that. I meant why isn’t the medicines helping? Why is he getting worse? I haven’t had iron near him.” Luhan sighs putting the bowl aside.

 

“You shouldn’t have used it at all. Better yet, you should have never taken him!” Baekhyun yells.

 

“I get you’re angry, Baek, and I deserve it. I just don't understand. I’m trying to help him, and it’s not working.” Luhan adjusts again returning Minseok to his prior position.

 

“I need to treat him properly. With magic.” Kyungsoo watches Luhan’s face fall. “Trust me.”

 

“I do. I’ve trusted you and Junmyeon with my life. Tao too.”

 

“It’s us you don’t trust.” Jongdae blurts out.

 

“You’re part of the royals. Whether he’s the prince or not, you’re all part of the group that ruined my life.” Luhan whispers eyes not leaving Minseok’s face.

 

“We need to change the bandages too.” Junmyeon comes over with a fresh batch to apply.

 

“Do we need to do all this if you’re going to use magic?” Luhan asks untying the bandages anyway.

 

“Yes. The magic will strengthen him, but not clear the poisons entirely. The best we can do is take the edge off and pray the herbs take care of the rest.” Kyungsoo answers. “You’re going to let me?”

 

“I’m staying right here while you do it.”

 

“Well you’re already holding him, so it’s just easier.” Kyungsoo nods and turns to the others. “I need Tao and Myeon. Everyone else, out!”

 

“Absolutely not!” Baekhyun and Jongdae both protest. “Not happening!”

 

“Let them sit over there out of the way,” Luhan argues. “Sehun and Chanyeol with Baek. Yixing, you and Jongin stay with Jongdae.”

 

“You need to stay quiet. No matter what. This is going to be painful for him.” Junmyeon warns them. “One peep and Soo will throw you out. You could cause more harm if you interrupt.”

 

“Tao, you sit with Luhan. Kris, be ready to take care of your husband. This is not going to be pleasant.” Kyungsoo gives a look that Luhan can’t decipher. “Get Minseok’s shirt off.”

 

“What was that face?” Luhan stops Tao from moving. “Explain, now!”

 

“Well, you know using magic affects us. What we are about to do is going to drain us.” Kyungsoo says gauging Luhan’s reaction.

 

“Shit, I forgot about that. I was too concerned about him.” Luhan looks down grimacing as Minseok shivers and twitches again.  

 

“I see that. I plan to offset some of the effects to you.” Kyungsoo keeps his face blank.

 

“We can help.” Jongdae calls.

 

“If we need you. He’s going to take responsibility, or Minseok dies.” Kyungsoo doesn’t look away from Luhan as everyone else explodes into loud chatter around them.

 

“I’ll do it,” Luhan whispers. “Just help him.”

 

“Easier than I thought.” Junmyeon laughs. 

 

“He can’t die.” Luhan brushes Minseok’s bangs back.

 

“I won’t let Minseok die,” Kyungsoo promises. “Here’s what we’re going to do…”

 

Junmyeon and Kyungsoo give a vague explanation of what they’re going to do. All Luhan understands is that this will somehow help Minseok. He does voice his confusion on why Minseok won’t be entirely healed but closes his mouth quickly when Tao glares. If looks could kill, Luhan is sure he’d be dead. He knows they’re deliberately keeping something from him. Even Jongdae and Baekhyun look baffled.

 

The group moves Minseok onto a blanket in the center of the cave floor. Luhan sits with his legs crossed propping Minseok’s head up with a makeshift pillow in his lap. Junmyeon moves to their right grabbing Luhan’s shoulder and linking the other hand with Kyungsoo. Tao sits directly to his left placing one hand on Minseok and the other on Luhan. 

 

The second Tao connects them, Luhan can feel the pain and fever raging through Minseok. He yelps, trying to pull away from the fae on either side. Kris slides behind him, holding Luhan still whispering how he has to do this and to brace himself for what’s next.

 

Luhan is wholly unprepared for what happens next. Kyungsoo mutters incantations under his breath. Tao and Junmyeon have their eyes closed, bracing against the onslaught of energy being channeled through them. Luhan can’t look away from Minseok. He’s practically vibrating off the floor, face contorted in pain. 

 

Heat spreads from Tao’s hold on his shoulder. Luhan can feel the fever wracking Minseok’s body. The searing burns on his wrists and torso. The pain is indescribable. Luhan has no idea how Minseok could even fake functioning like normal. Guilt hits him once more.

 

Suddenly, Minseok goes completely lax in Luhan’s hold. He has a brief moment of alarm before everything fades to black…

 

The magic took a bigger toll than even Kyungsoo or Junmyeon anticipated. Kyungsoo and Tao are up for short periods to eat, going back to sleep when they finished. Jongin and Kris take turns checking on them while they sleep.

 

Baekhyun refuses to leave Minseok’s side. Neither he or Luhan have been awake for more than a few minutes since they initially passed out. Baekhyun has been trying to have them sip water without much luck. Sehun, Yixing, and Jongdae come in often as well. Finally, Junmyeon forces everyone to sleep. Minseok and Luhan are stable and could use a full nights sleep.

  
  


**Four**

  
  


Slowly coming to, Minseok struggles to focus. He feels awful, just not in the same way as before. He’s tired and sore but has feeling back in his hands. It dawns on him. Magic. They cured him. Pushing himself up, Minseok looks around the cave. Luhan is sound asleep beside him. 

 

“Morning, Minnie.” Jongdae startles him. “Sorry. I was just coming to check on you two.”

 

“What happened to him?”

 

“I’ll let Myeon or Soo handle that.” Jongdae chuckles.

 

“Should I be afraid?” Minseok smiles back.

 

“Are they up?” Yixing pops in.

 

“One is.” Jongdae answers. “Luhan’s still out.”

 

“He looks okay, though. A little pale.” Minseok leans over checking on him.

 

“Let him sleep. Luhan went through quite a lot,” Junmyeon says kneeling down to get a good look at Minseok. “How are you? Let me see your hands.”

 

Letting Junmyeon look him over, Minseok flexes his fingers. “They aren’t numb anymore. A little tingly. Where’s everyone else?”

 

“Out having some lunch. You’ve been out for awhile. We had to have Tao literally sit on Baekhyun. He’s so worried about you.” Jongdae holds a hand out. “Come eat something. Get some fresh air.”

 

Taking Jongdae’s hand, Minseok allows himself to be pulled up. He stumbles slightly, grabbing ahold of Yixing to steady himself. Minseok apologizes profusely making Yixing shake his head linking their arms. With Jongdae on one side and Yixing on the other, Minseok makes his way outside.

 

The second he sees him, Baekhyun flies away from Tao and Chanyeol. “Minseok! Oh, my god. Do you know how worried I was!”

 

“Relax, Baek. I’m okay.” Minseok says as Jongin and Kyungsoo make room for him to sit. “Thanks.”

 

“You’re looking better.” Kyungsoo nods.

 

“I fell a lot better, just weak. Tired, mostly. Soo, I...”

 

“Nope. No need to thank me, I used Han.” Kyungsoo smiles brightly.

 

“You what?”

 

“Tao is an empath. He can feel what others around him feel and manipulate it,” Kyungsoo explains.

 

“I hate it, though. It’s why we live out here. I taught Kris how to shield himself. He’s the only person who is a blank slate to me.” Tao shrugs.

 

“That is unless I need him to know,” Kris says staring intently at his husband.

 

“That will never get old.” Tao moves to kiss him.

 

“Cute.” Minseok smiles. “So, if I’m getting this right. Instead of draining yourself, Tao pulled from Luhan?”

 

“Yup,” Junmyeon answers. “It still affected Soo. Just not as much as it could have. We only just got him up too.”

 

“How long do you think he will be out?” Minseok asks feigning nonchalance, failing miserably.

 

“I wouldn’t worry,” Tao tells him.

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Minseok, what would you like? We are pretty limited.” Jongin calls from the fire.

 

“Anything is fine. Maybe something not too heavy. I still feel a little off.”

 

“You got it.” Jongin fills a bowl and carries it over. “Not the best pottage you’ll ever eat but, it’s not that bad. Leeks, onion, and garlic in a light broth. Yours also has some of the herbs you were treated with.”

 

Offering his thanks, Minseok takes his bowl. The first spoonful has him sighing. Jongin is too modest of a cook. Much like the rice cakes that were surely his recipe, the pottage reminds him of his mother. She grew up poor. A servant in the kingdom until his father spotted her. They had a hell of a time with Minseok’s grandfather, but eventually, he came around. His mother always said the way to a man’s heart is food.

 

Letting that thought drop, Minseok wonders how Soo and Myeon convinced Luhan to help. Sure, he looked guilty over Minseok’s condition. However, that doesn’t seem enough to put his own life on the line. Then again, if Minseok were to die, the ramifications for Luhan would be horrific.

 

From what Minseok has seen, Luhan isn’t the monster he pretends he is. Sure he has some prejudices against the Royals Minseok doesn’t fully understand. No that’s not true. He does get it. He just wishes he knew more. If Luhan knows Qianjin, his family had to have high rankings in the army.

 

Baekhyun nudges him. “You sure you’re okay?”

 

“Mm. What happened while I was out?” Minseok continues eating.

 

“Not much. This place is beautiful. Tao showed us some really nice places. The springs are to die for. Chanyeol, Yixing, Jongin, me, Dae, Kris, and Myeon all went this morning. Sehun stayed to watch over you three. It was the first time I left you. Minseok that was the most frightening thing I’ve ever been through. I thought you were going to die.”

 

“I’m okay, Baek. I promise. Luhan really helped them save me?”

 

“Yup, he looked like he was going to pass out. Well, he actually did pass out.” Baekhyun chuckles.

 

“I’m sure he did. You know what the energy exchange is like. So, Dae and Yixing?” Minseok points with his spoon.

 

“They’re adorable. I’ve never seen Dae fuss over anyone like that. Other than you that is.”

 

“And, Chanyeol?” Minseok softly elbows him.

 

“Shut it.” Baekhyun blushes brightly.

 

“I’m happy for you.”

 

“Thanks. I don’t know what will happen when all this is over, but for now, I’m going to enjoy it.”

 

“Good. You should. As should Dae.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“What about me? My husband hired someone to whatever this is. I think it’s safe to say I won’t be married.” Minseok whispers so only Baekhyun can hear.

 

“I wasn’t talking about that. I meant Luhan.”

 

“What about him?”

 

“Please! Don’t play dumb. You’re flirty. You like him.” It’s not a question.

 

“No. He kidnapped me. I’m trying to keep us alive.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Thankfully, Chanyeol unintentionally diverts Baekhyun’s attention saving Minseok from further argument. Sure he finds Luhan attractive, but nothing will come from it. He’s betrothed after all. Minseok finds his mind wandering to a place where he is free. Free from the responsibilities and the pressures that are bearing down on him. With a sigh, Minseok returns to his now cold breakfast.

 

Just as Minseok is finishing, Luhan pokes his head out. “Oh, you’re awake,” Minseok says alerting the others.

 

“How are you?” Luhan hesitantly sits next to him.

 

“Much better now that I’ve eaten. You should eat. It really does help.” Minseok makes a move to stand.

 

“You sit! I’ll get it.” Sehun gets up taking Minseok’s empty with him.

 

“Yes, Sir!” Minseok bows making the others laugh and Sehun rolls his eyes, hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

 

Sehun returns with both bowls full, passing one to Luhan with a face Minseok can’t decipher. He tells them they need to keep their strength up handing the second bowl over. Minseok takes his, thankful he didn’t have to ask for more. He’s starving after only having a few rice cakes the last couple of days and being sick doesn’t help.

 

In between bites, Minseok quietly asks Luhan how he is. Minseok can’t help but feel like something has shifted between them. It could be the magic stealing some of Luhan’s energy making him less short tempered. Minseok doesn’t believe that though. This feels different.

 

They chat quietly between them. He wants to pester more about what happened and how Tao’s magic works. It’s never ceased to amaze him how magic manifests. If Tao really is an empath, he must be overwhelmed.

 

“Yes,” Tao answers his unspoken thoughts.

 

“Can you read minds too?” Minseok blushes.

 

“No, that I can’t do. I can guess by the emotions you send out. You were feeling slight panic and sympathy for me?” Tao asks.

 

“I was. It’s hard enough to deal with your own let alone, wait, how many of us are here?” Minseok looks around.

 

“Twelve. Twelve different people. Some who are longtime friends, some that are new friends and some that aren’t sure of anything. I’ll give you a hint, there are two confused by everything.”

 

“Tao!” Luhan yells.

 

“I didn’t say your name. You just outed yourself. I wonder who the second is?”

 

“I assume you mean me?” Minseok smiles.

 

Tao grins back.

 

“Interesting,” Sehun says then leans in to whisper in Tao’s ear.

 

“Why do you keep saying that?” Minseok questions.

 

“No reason.” Sehun gives a tiny shrug.

 

“Bull shit,” Minseok says laughing.

 

“Maybe.” Sehun laughs even louder.

 

“Hey, Tao. What’s he thinking?” Minseok tries his luck.

 

“Oh, no. I am not involved. No way! Kris! Save me.” Tao scurries over to his husband.

 

“You’re on your own, babe.”

 

“Fuck off. All of you.” Tao pouts. “Baek, come with me to get more water? Chanyeol, you too.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming.” Baekhyun gets up with Chanyeol just behind.

 

“You guys okay if I take a group for firewood?” Kris stands.

 

‘We’re fine.” Kyungsoo answers. “Jongin will stay with me. We’ll keep an eye on them.”

 

“Hey! We don’t need a babysitter.” Luhan protests.

 

“That’s the point. Soo is trying to get everyone to back off.” Minseok whispers to him.

 

“Oh, right.” Luhan nods. “We’re fine. Minseok?”

 

“Yup.” Minseok nods. “I feel like I could sleep again.” 

 

“Me too.” Luhan answers.

 

**

 

“Hey, Lu!” Sehun calls. “You guys go ahead. I’ll catch up.”

 

“What’s up?” Luhan watches Minseok wander into the cave as everyone else leaves. Kyungsoo and Jongin are off in their own little world, discussing god knows what.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“You called me over. I should be asking you that?”

 

“You’re acting differently.” Sehun states.

 

“Gee, I wonder why? Couldn’t possibly be from what I went through yesterday.”

 

“That’s all?”

 

“What else would it be?”

 

“Nothing. Get some sleep. We’ll be back soon.

 

Luhan watches him go wondering what that was all about. If anyone is acting weird, it’s Sehun. He almost fell over himself to get them breakfast. Although, Luhan can’t blame him. What Minseok went through was much worse than what he, himself dealt with. 

 

Stealing a quick glance at Soo and Jongin, who seem to have fallen asleep cuddle up by the fire, Luhan turns to go to bed himself. He finds Minseok curled up on his side paging through the book he was reading before everything happened.

 

“I love this book.” Minseok flips it closed and pushes it towards Luhan. “I shouldn’t have touched it. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” Luhan picks it up. “My mother would read it to me when I was little. Well, some of them anyway. Some of the poems were inappropriate for a child.”

 

“Yes, I remember being scolded for reading things I shouldn’t have.” Minseok smiles.

 

“I could read it, while you fall asleep?” Luhan offers, laying down beside him. 

 

“Oh! Thank you.” Minseok fails to hide his surprise. 

 

“It’s nothing. I was going to read it anyway,” Luhan chuckles finding his page.

 

Reading aloud to Minseok is oddly calming. Luhan finds he likes the sound of Minseok’s laugh. They seem to enjoy the same passages, and Minseok doesn’t hesitate to tell him to skip the ones he doesn’t. They both lose track of time getting lost in the stories.

 

Eventually, Minseok falls asleep. His breath a gentle puff against Luhan’s shoulder. Luhan watches him a bit, eyelids fluttering as he dreams. He adjusts the blanket they’re sharing so they’re both fully covered and goes back to his book. 

 

It’s not long before Luhan feels the familiar tug of drowsiness settling over him. Letting the book fall closed with a yawn, he falls asleep.

  
  


**Five**

 

“Good morning, sleepy heads.” Yixing greets both Minseok and Luhan.

 

“How you feel?” Jongdae asks as he plays his turn. 

 

“Much better. Luhan?” Minseok turns to him.

 

“I’m good.”

 

“What to play?” Baekhyun points to their set up.

 

“Nah, I think I’d rather eat and watch.” Minseok laughs.

 

“Suit yourself.” Tao grins.

 

It seems everyone has gotten bored as they’re playing random games. Even Junmyeon and Kyungsoo are involved. Minseok waves off Jongin when he tries to get up. He appreciates the offer, but he can get his own. They settle on a log to watch the games. 

 

“Watch it, Baek cheats.” Minseok chuckles.

 

“First Dae. Now you. You both are assholes.” Baekhyun whines.

 

“Please, you know it’s true.” Jongdae’s laugh echoes around them.

 

“I noticed it immediately.” Chanyeol grins. “I’m usually competitive, and that would piss me off, but you’re damn cute when you think you got away with it.”

 

“Oh, here we go! You told him he’s cute.” Minseok nudges Baek’s leg with his foot.

 

“I hate you! Go back to sleep.” he groans.

 

They spend the next few hours playing and laughing. If it weren’t for the whole kidnapping and poisoning crap, Minseok would almost feel like he was just a regular guy hanging out with friends. He hopes when this is all over, they can keep in contact with everyone. Minseok cautiously glances at Tao who is smiling at him. With a roll of his eyes, he shakes his head.

 

“What?” Luhan asks.

 

“Just Tao being annoying.” Minseok shrugs.

 

“I resent that!” Tao yells.

 

“You would!” Luhan yells back.

 

“Constantly chased out of my own space!” Tao abandons his game. He’s smiling, so they know he’s just being dramatic.

 

“At least someone knows how I feel.” Baekhyun laughs. 

 

“Yup. I need some exercise. Anyone want to go for a walk?” Tao asks.

 

“Hey, can you show us how to get to the hot springs?” Luhan asks. “I assume you’ve all been there?”

 

“Yeah, we took turns while you slept.” Yixing answers. 

 

“We should probably fish. We need more food.” Kris begins pulling supplies from the cave.

 

“Jongin, How about you and I pack up this stuff and head up to wash them?” Kyungsoo asks packing all the dirty bowls and utensils into a sack.

 

“So we’ll drop Sehun, Minseok, and Luhan as the springs since they are the only ones that haven’t been. The rest of us can break off into fishing, foraging and washing duties.” Tao starts assigning tasks. “Chanyeol you know how to clean fish?”

 

“Yup. Baek, you catch ‘em, I’ll clean ‘em,” Chanyeol says. 

 

“I’m good with that.” Baekhyun grabs the stick and net from Kris.

 

“Dae, Xing, and Myeon are on gathering duty. Herbs, fruits, and nuts.” Tao continues. “Babe, you fishing or hunting?”

 

“You fish. I’ll hunt.” Kris slings his bow over his shoulder.

 

“I’ll help you,” Sehun says picking up the other bow and a small blade.

 

“I thought you were going with?” Kris asks confused. 

 

“Nah, let them go.” Sehun makes a face. “I’ll explain later.”

 

“I’m good.” Kris chuckles. “I’d rather not know.”

 

“You never do.” Tao cuts in.

 

“I’m a simple man.” 

 

“I’m not even going to comment.” Sehun laughs. “Everyone ready? Lu you good? Minseok?”

 

“I’ll be alright. I honestly do feel better.” Minseok nods. 

 

“Lu?” Sehun arches a brow.

 

“Huh? Yeah, I’m good. It’s not a far walk.” Luhan finally looks away from Minseok busying himself with grabbing clean clothes.

 

“You sure you’re alright?” Minseok falls into step next in between Luhan and Sehun. “You look a little dazed still.”

 

“Yup.” Luhan nods. “I think I’ll feel better once I’m clean. I feel disgusting.”

 

“You smell disgusting.” 

 

“You’re worse, pain in the ass.”

 

“Jerk.” 

  
  


**

  
  


Luhan continues walking towards the hot springs. Tao keeps making faces at Sehun. It reminds him of Minseok’s question from earlier. Tao says he can’t read minds, but he can read emotions, especially of those he is close too. He has to ask Kris for lessons in how to shield himself. Tao is already picking up on his confusion and Sehun? Well, he’s just a cryptic ass. An ass that knows him better than anyone else in the world. Why the hell is Luhan so confused anyway? He has a plan, and he will follow it through. Qianjin should not be forced to wed. Tao snorts a few steps ahead waving Sehun forward most likely to gossip more. Definitely asking Kris for help.

 

Looking around the group, Luhan is surprised at how friendly everyone is. Baekhyun is chatting and gesturing wildly while Chanyeol and Kyungsoo laugh with Junmyeon, Kris and Jongin joining in here and there. Jongdae and Yixing are singing yet again. He briefly considers pelting them with a rock. Minseok laughs beside him.

 

“What?”

 

“You said that out loud.”

 

“I said nothing.” Luhan can’t help smiling.

 

“Ah, I’m mistaken.” Minseok begins humming along.

 

“Really?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

It’s not a long walk, yet both Minseok and Luhan are winded when they arrive. Kyungsoo needs a minute as well, moving off to the side catching his breath with Jongin. Tao holds back the fishing crew to make sure Minseok and Luhan are okay, sending Jongdae, Yixing, and Junmyeon into the forest behind them. Kris doesn’t linger wanting a good hunt before nightfall. He and Sehun will be crossing the stream to see what they can find in the clearing as it’s safer since there’s a group in the trees.   

 

“Honestly, Tao. We’re fine. Minseok and I have it the easiest right now.” Luhan tries to convince him to leave.

 

“I’ll send Baek and Yeol. They can handle fishing.” 

 

“Uh, I may not be the best fisherman, so you may not want to depend on me that much.” Baekhyun scratches at the back of his neck as he speaks.

 

“You guys go ahead. We’ll be here another minute or so. I want to grab their dirty clothes. We’re running out, and since Jongin and I are washing everything.” Kyungsoo says waving the others on. “You did grab clean clothes right?”

 

“I, uh, didn’t think to do that.” Minseok laughs at himself.

 

“I grabbed some for both of us,” Luhan answers pulling things from his bag. 

 

“Leave your stuff on the rock. We’ll take it once we’re ready. There are two pools. The one is warmer and big enough for you both. It’s also surrounded by brush and boulders.” Kyungsoo explains. “Jongin come sit with me. I’m still tired.”

 

Left alone, Luhan turns his back to undress. “I would offer to let you go first, but I still need to keep an eye on you.”

 

“I thought we were passed that?” Minseok pulls his own shirt off. “You have my word. I won’t run.”

 

“Why should I trust you.” Luhan snaps turning around only to be greeted with Minseok’s bare ass as he steps into the water. “Fuck, sorry.”

 

“First, what reason have I given you not to. I may be a smart ass, but I’ve not once fought back. Second. Why are you blushing? It’s not the first time you’ve seen someone naked is it?” Minseok’s grin is a bit unsettling.

 

“No, pain in the ass. It’s not.” 

 

“Then, why so bashful. I promise I don’t bite. Here, I’ll cover my eyes.” Minseok chuckles covering his eyes with both hands. 

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Jerk. Can I look now?”

 

“Mmm. Tao gave me some soaps. I’m sure it’s not what you are used too.” Luhan reaches for the bag just outside the pool.

 

“How do you know what I’m used to?” He quirks a brow.

 

“Jesus, can you stop riding me for two seconds. I’m trying to be nice.”

 

“Riding you, huh? Interesting.”

 

“Now you sound like Sehun.” Luhan splashes him.

 

“Are we five?” 

 

“You look like a drowned cat.” Luhan’s laugh echoes around them. “So cute!”

 

“What!”

 

“What?”

 

“You just. Never mind.” Minseok pushes his hair back. “What’s with Sehun anyway?”

 

“Who knows when it comes to him. We grew up together. His mother worked for my mother. They were friends of sorts.  Sehun’s a bit younger. Used to make me crazy. He followed me everywhere. He’s a nosey bastard. Smart as hell. He’s my best friend.”

 

“Sounds a lot like Baekhyun.” Minseok settles back looking up at the sky. “Yixing?”

 

“Yixing’s only a little more than a year younger. His mother died in childbirth. He was raised with Sehun and I. I count him as a brother as well.”

 

“Jongdae. It’s funny that they seem to have gravitated towards each other.”

 

“Mmhmm.” Luhan washes while Minseok’s gaze is averted. “It’s pretty here. I can understand why Tao chose it.” 

 

“Very much so. How did you meet them?”

 

“Kris was around us a lot as kids. We grew apart after he met Tao.”

 

“Because he’s Fae?”

 

“Yeah, I knew Soo and Myeon at that point but still had issues. I didn’t understand how Kris fell in love with him. Yixing, obviously, was just happy for our friend. Took an instant liking to him. Sehun took longer, but you’d never know that now. They’re annoyingly close. I was very wrong about Tao. He’s been a good friend. They’re good together.” Luhan settles on the bench Kris must’ve built. 

 

Sitting in silence, Luhan enjoys the warmth of the springs. Winter had finally loosened her grip back home but has yet to here high up the mountainside. For the first time in weeks, he can feel his muscles uncoil. Closing his eyes, Luhan listens to the sound of the wind rustling through the trees just behind them. 

 

“Hey, Luhan?” Minseok asks putting the soaps back on the ledge and then rinses his arms and chest.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You know Qianjin? Are you close to him?”

 

“I guess you could say that.”

 

“He really didn’t want to get married?”

 

“Would you? I can’t blame him. To marry a stranger?”

 

“That I understand. Xiumin felt the same.”

 

“Yet, he would have, wouldn’t he?” Luhan asks.

 

“Yes,” Minseok answers with no hesitation. “Xiumin was of the opinion that the marriage was for the people. He had suggested, privately to me, that an agreement could have been reached. Xiumin wouldn’t have cared if Qianjin had other lovers as long as they appeared blissful to the public.”

 

“Is that true?” Luhan stands stretching to hide his surprise.

 

“He wouldn’t have said it.”

 

“Of course. Qianjin is an idiot.”

 

Minseok chuckles. “Why is that?”

 

“Minseok, don’t.”

 

“Say it again.” He takes a step closer.

 

“Qianjin is an idiot?”

 

“No, my name. It’s the first time you’ve called me by my name.” Minseok reaches to push Luhan’s hair back.

 

“Minseok.”

 

“Luhan,” Minseok whispers pressing their lips together.

 

With his heart in his throat, Luhan presses their lips together again. Minseok’s hands wind into Luhan’s hair, tugging softly, pulling him down to kiss him deeper. Luhan kisses back with a fervor he didn’t think possible. He’s craved this. Whether he admitted it or not, Luhan has wanted Minseok from the second he laid eyes on him. Minseok’s mouth is warm and pliant, allowing Luhan to suck softly on his tongue. The groan that earns him lights a fire through his veins. Luhan pulls him even closer, feeling his arousal brush against him. The spell breaks.

 

“Wait. Minseok, I can’t.” Luhan flinches when he pulls away harshly. “Don’t you see? I can’t have you. No matter what I want, I can’t have you.”

 

“What is that you want?”

 

“I want the queens to change their decision. Only then can I think about what I really want.” Luhan sighs.

 

“That’s bull shit!”

 

“Minseok, you don’t know me. I don’t know you. This is purely physical. Immense attraction. Lust.”

 

“Call it what you want. Doesn’t change anything. You’re a coward, Luhan. If you’re merely working for Qianjin and I’m Xiumin’s servant what’s the difference.”

 

“I’m a coward? You have no idea what I’ve been through.”

 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it. I’m talking about right here, right now. Whatever else happens. We will deal with it later. Tonight, it’s just us. I want you.”

 

“Why? I was so cruel to you.”

 

“You said yourself, immense attraction. You’re beautiful. As for the cruelness, you have your reasons. Plus, there’s more to you than that. I’ve heard you talk about your friends. The people that matter to you. You even went to get medicines, not knowing how sick I really was. You went simply because we were in pain. Somewhere in there is a kind and considerate man.” Minseok takes a deep breath, stepping forward taking Luhan’s face in his hands. “You’ve got yourself caught up in something much bigger than you anticipated. You panicked and lashed out, that’s all.”

 

“I’m not beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

 

“That’s all you got out of what I said?” Minseok chuckles, hands slipping to Luhan’s shoulders.

 

“No, I just…”

 

“Shut up, jerk.”

 

“Pain in the ass.”

 

Minseok’s grin is blindingly bright, and Luhan feels his heart pang in his chest. They move together, lips parted as they meet over and over. Minseok is more hesitant this time, not wanting to push Luhan into anything. However, Luhan has other plans. He kisses down Minseok’s neck pausing at his collarbones thumbs brushing over the marks there.

 

“Luhan, stay with me. They’re healing. Ignore it,” Minseok whispers hands wandering to pull Luhan closer.

 

This time Luhan gives in completely letting his fingers trail down Minseok’s sides chuckling when he shivers and tries to wiggle out of his grasp.  His grip tightens on Minseok’s hips squeezing gently pulling him flush against him. Their erections brush and soft moans break the air. Minseok ruts against him seeking out some friction, but grunts dissatisfied. Luhan shifts slightly slipping his thigh between Minseok’s. He mewls quietly, head dropping to Luhan’s shoulder as Luhan palms at his ass to keep his hips moving.

 

“Touch me,” Luhan whispers sucking the skin just below Minseok’s ear. “Please?”

 

Complying immediately, Minseok wraps a hand around Luhan stroking him in time with his thrusts. Luhan pants, each breath the edge of a gasp as he lets the pressure build. Luhan lifts his head to reconnect their lips taking his time mapping out Minseok’s mouth relishing in the small sounds he draws until he realizes Minseok needs more. Slipping his leg from between Minseok’s, Luhan adjusts wrapping his hand around both of their erections while keeping Minseok’s hand in place. 

 

Together they find a rhythm. As Minseok pulls back, Luhan pushes forward through their combined fist. The sensation is indescribable. Luhan groans trying to keep himself in check. A flush spreads rapidly covering Minseok’s face, neck, and chest as he watches the head of his own cock slip between their fingers only to be replaced by Luhan’s seconds later. He lets out a loud moan which Luhan cuts off sucking on his bottoms lip. 

 

“Luhan, fuck. Feels. Feels good.” Minseok stutters trying to keep his voice down. “Don’t stop. I’m. I’m close.”

 

“Minseok, I. I can’t. I’m gonna. Fuck!” 

 

Hunching forward, Luhan comes hard. Harder than he thought possible from something so simple. Minseok follows right after, trembling and gasping for breath. They hold on to each other as they come down, exchanging lazy kisses. By the time they climb out of the springs, their fingers are pruned, and the sun is setting.

 

“I’m freezing!” Minseok hops around trying to dry off enough to redress. 

 

“Me too. It doesn’t seem so cold in the caves.”

 

“Less wind and more shared body heat,” Minseok says pulling his shirt over his head.

 

“True. How you feeling? I feel a hell of a lot better than I did this morning.” Luhan picks up their stuff.

 

“I bet you do.” Minseok chuckles.

 

“Oh, my god. Can you go back to being sick!”

 

“Please. You enjoyed it.” Minseok full-on laughs. “And, I’m fine. Honestly. Just tired.”

 

“Are you sure. Soo and Myeon said the magic wouldn’t totally clear the toxins so you could relapse.”

 

“What? If that’s true, they did it on purpose. I really don’t want to go through all that again.”

 

“You’re saying they lied!”

 

“Uh, no. I don’t know what exactly they said or how they treated me, but there shouldn’t be any residual.”

 

“Fuck! Minseok, I bet they did the bare minimum to keep you alive.”

 

“I don’t think so. I would feel it.”

 

“Are you sure? I wish I was awake for the whole thing. I’d have a better idea of what really happened.

 

“You know they used you as punishment, right? Grant it, I’m sure it helped, so they didn’t strain themselves, but it was unnecessary.” 

 

“The more you tell me, the more pissed I am.” Luhan lets out an exasperated sigh. 

 

“Relax. Really, I feel like a normal human being.”

 

“Ah, you’re not human.”

 

“I am so! Just have an added bonus.”

 

“Sure, pain in the ass,” Luhan says, but his smile is fond.

 

“Jerk.” Minseok grins back allowing Luhan to pull him in for a tiny peck.

 

“Come on. Let’s get back.” 

 

Their walk back is spent talking and laughing. Luhan finds himself opening up more, sharing small stories from his childhood. Nothing too in depth, he doesn’t trust Minseok that much, but he’s happy to hear him laugh at his younger self’s stupidity.

 

Getting back to the caves, they find no one else has returned. They expected Kyungsoo and Jongin or even Yixing, Junmyeon, and Jongdae since they had simpler tasks. The hunting and fishing crew, they knew, could be awhile.

 

Luhan tries to help Minseok put together a simple meal with what’s left. His chopping is awful, yet Minseok only smiles dumping the mess of vegetables into the pot. They continue to chat while eating. They end up playing  Gonggi by the fire until the others slowly return. 

 

Minseok helps Kris break down the meats while Chanyeol and Kyungsoo work on the fish. Everything is then smoked over the fire to prevent spoiling. 

 

With everything finished, Luhan and Minseok resume their game. Most of the others stay to watch or join in. Sehun disappears into the caves with Tao following. Sehun’s been distant since they talked yesterday, but Luhan doesn’t give it too much thought.

 

Fatigue starts to set in. Jongin and Kyungsoo are the firsts to turn in. Junmyeon and Kris follow shortly after looking for Tao and Sehun. Yixing pulls Jongdae away next tossing a pointed glare towards Baekhyun who fakes a yawn dragging Chanyeol as well. Luhan still can’t believe how everyone has coupled up. Being the last awake, Luhan and Minseok trade whispers and quiet laughs until they can no longer keep their eyes open.

  
  
  


**Six**

  
  


Jolted awake, Minseok opens his eyes to Sehun standing over him with a finger pressed to his lips. Nodding, he moves to get up, but Luhan, still sound asleep, has his arm draped across Minseok’s waist. Carefully, Minseok slips out of his hold and follows Sehun out to the fire pit. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Minseok asks shuffling from foot to foot. He’s not afraid of Sehun per se, it’s unusual for Sehun to seek him out alone. Especially, since he was just caught spooning with Luhan.

 

“Nothing. I thought you could help me make breakfast.”

 

“You woke me up for that?”

 

“And I thought we could talk.”

 

“Ah, always a catch.” Minseok chuckles pulling a few pieces of meat from the box.

 

“Not really. Just curiosity.”

 

“Are you going to finally tell me what’s so interesting?” 

 

“Possible. You want this over the fire?” Sehun gestures to the big pot he filled with water. 

 

“Yes, please. So, what’s on your mind?” Minseok continues working while waiting for Sehun to answer.

 

“What happened yesterday?” Sehun blurts while chopping vegetables. 

 

“What?” Minseok pauses to look at him. 

 

“You. Luhan. What happened?”

 

“We enjoyed the springs, made dinner, played a game, then we helped you all with the catch and went to bed.” 

 

“That’s it?” Sehun quirks a brow. 

 

“That’s it.” Minseok shrugs moving what he has chopped into the pot. 

 

“I’m not buying it. He’s been acting weird. Not to mention how he was holding...”

 

“What are you doing up?” Luhan wanders over. 

 

“Couldn’t get back to sleep,” Minseok answers looking at Sehun. 

 

“I asked him for help. You know I’m a terrible cook.”

 

“You are not. You’re just lazy.” Luhan chuckles. “Minseok can finish cooking though.”

 

“You’re both hopeless.” Minseok smiles stirring the stew.

 

“Hey, now. You could teach me.” Luhan leans in bumping Minseok’s shoulder. “You know, instead of just insulting me like last night.”

 

“What the fuck, Han!” Sehun yells before storming up the mountain.

 

Making no move to chase him, Luhan turns back to Minseok. “What are you making?”

 

“Don’t you think you should go talk to him?”

 

“I’m letting him breathe. I’ll go after we eat and take him some.”

 

“I can accept that.” Minseok goes back to the stew. 

 

“So, what did he want?”

 

“Food.”

 

“You’re a terrible liar, Minseok.” Luhan wraps his arms around him from behind resting his cheek on his shoulder.

 

“Shut up.” Minseok turns his head seeking a kiss. “What happens now?”

 

“With what?” 

 

“Us.”

 

“I don’t know.” Luhan reluctantly lets him go when he pulls away. 

 

“How did you even end up involved in all this?”

 

“It’s a long story.”

 

“We’ve got time.”

 

“Please don’t.”

 

Minseok sighs, “I can’t win with you. You hate me. You kiss me. You make me crazy. You calm me. Luhan, I’m losing my mind. One second I think you like me and the next. I have absolutely no idea.”

 

“You know this is hard for me.” Luhan sits next to him. “I didn’t intend to. To, you know, to like you.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Sure, I mean, I don’t know you very well, but I find myself, captivated.”

 

“I thought I was the captive.” Minseok chuckles dishing out their breakfast.

 

“See, you make me laugh. There are only a few people who can do that. Ironically they’re all here too.” Luhan takes his bowl. “Tomorrow. I’ll explain everything tomorrow.”

 

“Are you really going to take us back? Part of me still worries you’ll get an order to kill us.” Minseok whispers staring at his food.

 

“I wouldn’t. I never had any intention of that. Yes, I wanted you to suffer a little with the iron, but I had no idea it would make you that sick. ” He holds his hand up when Minseok protests. “I know what you’re thinking. Baek and Dae may not have been part of the plan, but that doesn’t make them disposable. They will make it home safe as well. Do you? Do you think Xiumin will punish you?”

 

“What?” Minseok looks up in shock.

 

“You’re his servants. Will he hold you responsible?”

 

“Luhan, I.” He hesitates. “I am Xiumin.”

 

“You what!” Luhan yells dropping his breakfast. “You fucking lied to me.”

 

“Of course I lied. You kidnapped us. I thought you’d murder me immediately if you knew. I didn’t think you actually believed me.” Minseok reaches out.

 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Luhan jerks back. “You lied to me. Tricked me. Confused me. Made me question everything. You made me fall for you!”

 

“Luhan wait!” Minseok tries to follow when he turns to leave.

 

“No. I’m going to find Sehun. I don’t even want to look at you right now.”

 

Watching Luhan go, Minseok wraps his arms around himself. So much for putting himself out there. Here he thought they were making progress. Not that anything could come from it. Although, he may have some leverage since Qianjin had set all this up. But falling for the kidnapper? Minseok can hear his mother already. She certainly wouldn’t approve. 

 

“Fuck!” Minseok kicks a rock. 

 

“Good morning to you too.” Baekhyun sneaks up behind him.

 

“You scared the shit out of me.” Minseok sits back down picking up his now cold breakfast. 

 

“Sorry. You alright?” Baekhyun dumps Minseok’s bowl and gets them both fresh stew. 

 

“Thanks. I’m fine.”

 

“Yeah, okay grumpy.” Jongdae joins them. “You want to talk about it?”

 

“Will you let it go if I say no?”

 

“Nope.” They both answer.

 

“Thought so. He’s pissed I lied about who I was” Minseok picks at his food.

 

“He actually believed you?” Baekhyun chuckles.

 

“Better question is why are you so upset?” Jongdae rolls his eyes at Baekhyun’s fake hurt face.

 

“I’m not upset.”

 

“Bull shit! You’ve barely touched your food, and you’re moping.” Jongdae sits to his left with Baekhyun taking the other side.

 

“Before you say you aren’t, you are. Not drastically, but we can see it. So is it you’re worried because he knows or because he went from kissing you to running away?” Baekhyun grins.

 

“You spied on us!” Minseok snaps.

 

“We woke up and were on our way out when we heard Sehun snap at Han. Then, you were talking, and he kissed you.” Jongdae shrugs. “Not so much spying as giving privacy.”

 

“What do I do?” Minseok looks back and forth between them.

 

“Well, Han’s a hot head, but the way he behaved when you got really sick. He’s attracted you. We can all see it. That’s kinda why we left you two alone yesterday.” Baekhyun explains.

 

“We wanted you to have...something.” Jongdae laughs. “You know something that was just yours. I don’t know how much can come from it.”

 

“Nothing can come from it.” Minseok sighs. “I thought about petitioning the Queens to call off the wedding since that’s what Qianjin wants. However, that doesn’t mean I can have Luhan.”

 

“Why not? Or marry Qianjin, and keep Luhan.” Baekhyun suggests.

 

Before Minseok can respond, Kyungsoo comes sleepily out of the cave, followed by Yixing, Chanyeol, and Jongin, effectively cutting off the conversation. 

  
  


**

  
  


Stomping his way up the mountain, Luhan mind is in overdrive. How stupid! Of course, Minseok lied. Luhan was nothing but an asshole to him from the second he saw him. Kidnapping, the iron and almost strangling him, Minseok would have been stupid not to lie. Luhan knows this. He, himself, would have done the same thing. The thing is, if Luhan is honest, he isn’t really pissed that Minseok lied. It’s more because him being the Fae Prince complicates things immensely. He should have just stuck to the job. Kept a distance. He knew! He knew he would fall for him. The moment they met, Luhan knew.

 

Where the fuck is Sehun? Luhan knows he really messed up. Sehun has never shouted at him like that before. Sure, they bicker, but this? Luhan has gotten everyone caught up in a hair-brained idea of a moron. He’s got to fix it.

 

“There you are.” Luhan finds Sehun at the stream he and Kris crossed yesterday.

 

“Go away.” Sehun launches the rock he was holding sending it skipping across the water.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Sure you are.”

 

“I mean it Sehun. I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

 

“I’m sure you didn’t, but it did. You’re reckless. You don’t care about anyone but yourself. I saw this shit coming. You realize you held him in your sleep! You were acting like a lovesick puppy.” Sehun groans grabbing another stone. 

 

“I was not!.” Luhan yells flinching when Sehun makes a face in disbelief. “Okay, okay. Maybe I was. I didn’t recognize it at that. I didn’t want him to…”

 

“Die on you.” Sehun finishes. “You kept saying that.”

 

“I didn’t realize it was anything more than that until he was practically dying.”

 

“I know.” Sehun sighs

 

“Are you still angry with me?” Luhan asks, hopeful they can move past this.

 

“Yes. You’re an ass. Yet, I knew this would happen. The second you told me you were taking him. I knew.”

 

“What the hell does that mean?”

 

“You know what it means. You were just too damn blinded by your past, and when this plan fell into your lap? Of course, you jumped. What a perfect way to get Qianjin free and Luhan revenge at the same time.”

 

“What am I supposed to do?”

 

“Take him home! Before things get worse. If Minseok cares for you, which I think he does, he can beg the queens to forgive us.”

 

“I’ll beg for their forgiveness. I told you before I wont have this fall on you and Xing. Let’s go tell them we’re leaving.”

 

“Holy shit! You’re actually going to listen to me for once?” Sehun drops the rock he was holding.

 

“Yeah, I should have done that from the beginning. I’m really sorry, Sehun.”

 

“Maybe you falling for him was a good thing.” Sehun laughs throwing an arm around him as they start walking back.

 

“Fuck off,” Luhan tells him.

 

Back at the cave, Luhan explains that he is taking Minseok, Jongdae, and Baekhyun back. Yixing and Sehun are also leaving with him. 

 

“Why are you in such a rush?” Minseok stops him. “We weren’t supposed to leave so early.”

 

“Please just pack up.” Luhan answers and then turns to Tao. “Can we borrow horses and a wagon?”

 

“Kris and I will go get them. Meet us down at the cabin.” Tao shakes his head.

 

“Cabin!” Baekhyun shouts. “You had us sleeping on the floor of a cave when there’s a cabin nearby!”

 

“We wouldn’t have all fit. Plus I didn’t intend for you to know that Kris and Tao actually live up here. Well, a short walk from where we camped on the way.” Luhan defends himself.

 

“I didn’t think it was that bad.” Jongdae shrugs with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo agreeing.

 

“We have the food packed? Even with the horses, it will take the rest of the day.” Luhan asks no one in particular.

 

“It’s already done. I don’t think we will need all of it.” Minseok carries it over. “You need to eat. Everyone else ate beside you. Sehun’s grabbing something now. Don’t argue. There’s stew left.”

With Luhan fed and everything packed into the wagon, the group heads for home. Minseok, Baekhyun, and Jongdae are loaded into the wagon to keep them out of sight. Luhan doesn’t want to risk them being spotted. If things go as planned, they will arrive at Xiumin and Qianjin’s castle by nightfall. 

 

At the bottom of the mountain, Sehun makes the suggestion that Luhan rides in the wagon as well. Luhan agrees making Sehun and Yixing join him as they’ve all been missing from their usual routines. People are probably looking for them all.

 

It’s a tight fit once again, but not uncomfortable. 

 

“I’m sorry I lied to you.” Minseok whispers knowing the others can still hear him anyway.

 

“I’m not,” Luhan whispers back.

 

“You’re not?”

 

“No. I was angry. Then I realized you were right. I was able to get to know you and them,” Luhan gestures to Baekhyun and Jongdae. “If I had known from the start, things probably would have been much worse for you.”

 

“That’s the truth,” Sehun mumbles.

 

“Shut it, Hun.” Luhan kicks at him.

 

“Since you know,” Minseok hesitates. “Will you tell me why you hated me? I get that I’m Fae, but it seemed like it was me specifically considering Tao, Junmyeon, and Kyungsoo.”

 

“If I live through this, I’ll tell you everything.”

 

Barely into Fae territory, the group is surrounded by guards. Luhan, Yixing, and Sehun are taken into custody even with Minseok trying his best to prevent it. Every order he issues is ignored.

 

Luhan is locked in a room separated from everyone. He knows Minseok is doing his best to keep them all alive. It all depends on how understanding the queens are. Thankfully, Minseok was cured, and the burns are mostly healed. All he can do is wait.

  
  


**Seven**

  
  


Pacing around his room, Minseok barely slept. The royal guard escorted him to his chambers and have been stationed at the door since. He hasn’t seen Jongdae or Baekhyun to try to get information on what’s happening. Even his own mother hasn’t come to see him. 

 

Minseok’s concern grows the higher the sun rises. He can’t stop worrying about Luhan. He’s just about had enough when the door opens, and Na Rae walks in. 

 

“Mother! Where is Luhan? I need to see him.”

 

“Why?” Na Rae asks confusion evident on her face. 

 

“You don’t understand. You can’t hold him responsible for Qianjin’s orders. Please! Let him go.”

 

“That man kidnapped you. Poisoned you. And you want me to spare him?”

 

“He saved me. When I got really sick. Kyungsoo used him to save me.”

 

“You wouldn’t have been sick in the first place!” Na Rae shakes her head.

 

“Mother, I. I love him. Or I could love him. Given the time. Please, let him go.”

 

“You’re betrothed.”

 

“Yes, to a man that set this all up. Luhan was paid to do a job.”

 

“Enough! You’ll marry Qianjin. Now!” Na Rae puts her foot down. “Get changed. I’m taking you to the ceremony.”

 

“Mother.”

 

“Now, Minseok. You are the king of our people. You will do what is asked of you.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Stomping around his room like an insolent child for the first time in his life, Minseok changes into his wedding robes that have been hanging there for a week. He wanted to at least speak to Luhan before he was forced to marry. He guesses that’s not going to happen. His mother is waiting for him just outside the door.

 

The final piece of his ceremonial garb is the crown which Na Rae places on his head. “You look every bit the King your father was. You know he wore this on our wedding day.” She sniffles quietly.

 

“Yes. I’m proud to wear it, but father married someone of his choice!.” Minseok whines.

 

“Minseok! You have never acted like a spoiled insolent child. You knew this was your fate.”

 

“Why can’t I marry someone else. As long as he’s mortal, what’s the difference? Qianjin clearly won’t care.”

 

“That’s enough! I do not want to hear another word about Luhan until after this marriage!.” Na Rae yells. “Minseok, I love you. More than you know. This cannot be changed. Please? For the good of our people. For the good of everyone. I assure you, you will grow to love Qianjin. He made a mistake.”

 

“ For the people, I will do this. But you will promise me no harm comes to Luhan.”

 

“And if I don’t?”

 

“Mother, please? He doesn’t deserve to die. Exile him, just let me say goodbye first.”

 

“We will talk after the wedding. Now, let’s go. Everyone is waiting.”

 

Deciding not to upset his mother further, Minseok willing follows her through the corridors. He didn’t get to see much last night since he was locked away immediately. It seems they have decorated the Fae castle to mimic that of Xiumin and Qianjin’s. He had better get used to using his royal name now. The closer they get, the more his stomach drops.

 

The doors to the Great Hall swing open revealing a large crowd of both Fae and Mortals. At the end of the aisle stands Qianjin. He’s dressed to match Minseok with his own crown perched on his head. 

 

Minseok avoids staring at Qianjin as he makes his way to the front. Instead, he greets the people from both sides. He’s surprised to see everyone looking happy as they bow, even the mortals seem pleased. 

 

Minseok gives his first smile since he’s been home as he sees Baekhyun and Jongdae sitting with his mother behind the officiant. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon are in the seats behind them along with Tao and Kris and even Chanyeol and Jongin. He almost stops walking when he sees Sehun and Yixing. They look well which has him breathing a sigh of relief. 

 

Mei Ling sits proudly beside Na Rae as Minseok takes his place. He knows he’s not supposed to look at Qianjin until the end, so he keeps his eyes forward while the officiant drones on and on. He talks about the war, about the death of the kings, how the queens have done their best to maintain peace and now their children will do the same from a unified place. 

 

Finally, the officiant completes the coronation of the Kings and pronounces them wed. They’re turned to the crowd as everyone bows in acceptance. Minseok quickly looks down feeling Qianjin take his hand. It’s now, or never, Minseok thinks as he raises his eyes to see his husband’s face. With sheer will, Minseok holds back his gasp. 

 

“Hi,” Luhan whispers.

 

“You are such a jerk!” He whispers back.

 

“I am.” Luhan laughs. “Let’s go enjoy the feast, pain in the ass. I’ll explain.”

 

“I think I have a pretty good idea.” Minseok walks hand and hand to their family waiting for them.

 

“Congratulations!” Sehun hugs him followed by Yixing.

 

“I’m happy for you.” Tao comes next. 

 

“Did you know who he was?” Minseok can’t help but ask.

 

“We did.” Kris answers.

 

“When dumbass told me his plan, Sehun and I decided to notify the Queens.”

 

“You what!” Luhan lets out a shocked squeal.

 

“Pipe down, idiot! I saved your life.” Sehun smacks his shoulder.

 

“Then, why were you so mad?”

 

“Because you’re damn stubborn. I knew you’d fall for him. If you would have just followed through on your responsibility or listened to reason you would have been married a week ago.”

 

“I didn’t know I’d love him then.” Luhan sighs. 

 

“Hence why everything was so interesting.” Sehun winks to Minseok. “Luhan, admit it, you were attracted to him from the moment you saw him. Before that even. You would come home and complain about the stories Queen Na Rae told you about her wonderful, perfect son. And, after months and months of being a whiny baby, you didn’t want to say you were wrong.”

 

“Shut up! Why am I friends with you?” Luhan says, humor clear in his tone.

 

“My son.” Mei Ling comes forward. “We knew you both were having a hard time with this marriage. Yet, we couldn’t disregard the decree to keep you separate until you were wed. Perhaps, we should have let them meet?”

 

“When we found out about your plans, we decided not to intervene. Luhan, I knew you would do the right thing and bring him home,” Na Rae says.

 

“We didn’t expect you to actually care for each other. That was a pleasant surprise. Go easy on him, Minseok.” Mei Ling hugs him. “You make him better. Don’t give up on him.”

 

“I won’t. Even after everything. I would still choose him.”

 

“I think I chose you.” Luhan nudges him.

 

“I don’t think so, jerk.”

 

“Pain in the ass!” Luhan kisses him, feeling genuine happiness for the first time.

  
  
  
  


**Epilogue: One year later.**

  
  


“How do you do that all day?” Luhan whines as he enters the small reading room of the cabin. “It’s a never-ending stream of complaints.”

 

“It’s your duty as King.” Minseok chuckles. “Sehun tells me you had six whole petitions today. You must be exhausted.”

 

“One, remind me to kick Sehun’s ass. Two, your sarcasm is impeccable, pain in the ass.” Luhan hugs him from behind.

 

“You love me, jerk.” Minseok laughs, struggling to return the books to the shelf. 

 

“I do. Let me help. You know since you’re too short to reach.”

 

“Don’t make me hurt you.” Minseok turns with a glare.

 

“Down, kitten.” Luhan pecks a kiss to the tip of his nose. “What else needs to be done?”

 

“Nothing. While you were oh so busy, I was here. How was the ride with Yixing and Jongdae?”

 

“Not bad,” Luhan says as Minseok fails to hide his amusement. “Okay, okay. They sang the whole damn time. I considered drowning them. Multiple times.”

 

“That sounds more like you.” Minseok laughs. “I can’t believe our moms did all this. You should see the other cabins.”

 

“I can’t wait. I assume you’ve seen them?”

 

“Of course. I was stuck with Tao, Sehun, and Baek all morning waiting for you. Damn babysitters! We checked everything out about six times before they left me here.” Minseok sighs. 

 

“Hey, now. What is it you always say? They’re just doing their jobs as our official attendants and our friends. Plus, it makes me happy to know you’re safe. I’m sure if it were me here, you’d agree.”

 

“I hate it when you’re reasonable. Anyway, Jongin, Soo, Baek, and Chanyeol are sharing the biggest since the kitchen is amazing. Sehun and Junmyeon are closest to the bridge since he’s crazy about us being secure. Jongdae and Yixing are to the left with Tao and Kris to the right. I assume that makes it easier for Kris to go hunt if need be.” Minseok rattles off as they make their way to their kitchen for dinner. “I’m kind of excited. You know, seeing as I won’t be chained up this time.”

 

“Will you ever let that die?”

 

“Nope, I reserve the right to bitch at you for that until the day I day and then some.”

 

“Great.” Luhan whines, pulling his chair out. “Just so you know, Kris taught me some really interesting things with ropes. No iron involved this time. .”

 

“I don’t think I want to know.” Minseok blushes.

 

“Me either.” Kyungsoo deadpans carrying a tray of meat and fish in. “Hence, the separate sleeping arrangements.”

 

“Sorry, Soo,” Luhan mumbles.

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo prepared a gorgeous spread for them. The two wish them a happy anniversary from the entire group. They also extend an invitation to their cabin later for games but make it clear no one expects them, so they shouldn’t feel obligated. Kyungsoo closes the door behind them with one last reminder for breakfast in the morning. 

 

This time the meal is much more relaxing than the first one they shared. Minseok enjoys talking and laughing together. They may only be here for a few days, but it seems Luhan is just as relieved as Minseok is to have a small break from palace life. Not that things are difficult, but still a much-needed reprieve.

 

As they eat, Minseok doesn’t hesitate to tease Luhan here and there, but if the kidnapping didn’t happen, Minseok doesn’t know how things would have turned out. He’s proud of the progress Luhan has made in the year they’ve been married. It’s not easy to overcome years of prejudices, yet Luhan has ruled fairly. They work well together to keep the peace. The bonds between Mortal and Fae have grown. Minseok takes great pride in his husband.

 

“What?” Luhan breaks his chain of thoughts. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You were staring at me with this weird smile. What did I do now?”

 

“Nothing. I’m just proud of you.”

 

“Sappy!” 

 

“Shut up, jerk. Can’t I appreciate my husband?” Minseok laughs as Luhan blushes. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Finished with the meal, Minseok moves to clean up. He stations himself at the basin to wash the dishes after a minor disagreement about Kings doing menial labor. Minseok has never held himself higher than anyone because of his birthright and mentions that he is here as himself, not Xiumin. Luhan, on the other hand, tries to get out of helping, resulting in Minseok throwing drying cloths at him. He begrudgingly helps dry and put everything in their place. Minseok can see through him though. He just likes to be difficult sometimes. Says he needs to keep Minseok on his toes, and that he does.

 

With fingers linked, Luhan leads Minseok upstairs. It becomes blatantly obvious someone else was here. On their bed table is wine and desserts with a note: ‘We wanted to do something small, so we brought some dessert. Chanyeol and I made them. Sehun and Junmyeon picked the flowers and herb for the scented oils. Bath is warm and waiting for you. Enjoy your night. -B and Hun.’

 

“Wow,” Minseok whispers. “Did you have them do this?”

 

“Nope. When were they even here?”

 

Luhan pours the wine while Minseok undresses and steps in the tub. “No idea. I assume with Soo and Jongin. You coming?”

 

“Mmm, this is amazing.” Luhan hands Minseok both cups as he sinks into the water. “I can’t believe the tub is this huge. There’s enough room for another person!”

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s just for us. Kris designed it and if you’re asking for knot advice? He probably made it larger for whatever kinky plans you come up with. Here,” Minseok hands Luhan his wine and holds his up. “Cheers.”

 

“Happy anniversary, baby.”

 

“One year,” Minseok smiles. 

 

Once they’re washed, Minseok rests his back against Luhan’s chest and relaxes in the warm water. His eyes fall shut as Luhan reads him a new story from his collection. This has become routine. They each pick a book of their choice and take turns reading each night. Some nights it may only be a few lines before exhaustion catches up, others the manage whole chapters.

 

Tonight, it seems, is a short passage. Luhan taps Minseok shoulder to signal they should get out. The water is getting cold. Minseok wraps himself in a towel shivering slightly. 

 

“Come on, fire is going out there. We’ll be warmer.” Luhan takes his hand and leads him in the bedroom. 

 

“You could warm me up,” Minseok says dropping his towel and stepping into Luhan’s hold, tilting his head up for a kiss. 

 

Knowing he’s being baited, Luhan gives in. He goes slow, exchanging soft kisses, walking Minseok towards their oversized bed. A giggle escapes Minseok as he lands on the soft bedding followed by a muted gasp when Luhan hovers over him, kissing his way up Minseok’s chest. 

 

“You’re a goddamn tease!” Luhan whispers taking the shell of Minseok’s ear between his lips sucking gently. “You make me crazy.”

 

“Like you make my life oh so easy,” Minseok shivers at the scrape of Luhan’s teeth against his pulse point. “It didn’t take much to get you where I wanted you.”

 

“Baby, are you sure?” Luhan chuckles tracing his nose along Minseok’s collarbone. “We’re just getting started. Give me some time, and I’ll have you begging.”

Minseok’s response gets lost in his throat as Luhan claims his mouth in a heated kiss. They kiss and kiss, enjoying the gentle glide of their tongues against the other. Luhan runs his hands up Minseok’s sides, grinning when he shudders, pushing his arms above his head, and that’s when he remembers the ropes. 

 

Pulling back, Luhan holds a finger to his lips as Minseok protests. He rummages through his bag finding the ropes he packed. Luhan is pleased to see Minseok hasn’t moved. He’s laid out, arms raised with legs slightly spread, waiting. Luhan swallows hard as he looks him up and down, thick thighs, taut muscles of his stomach, only stopping when he meets his eyes.

 

“Like what you see?” Minseok smirks. 

 

“Obviously. Hands please.” Luhan winds the soft rope around his wrists. “Too tight?”

 

“I’m good.”

 

“Good.” Luhan pulls Minseok sideways, letting his feet dangle off the edge so he can loop the binding through the metal curtain rings on the wall. 

 

“I don’t think that’s what they are for.”

 

“I’m sure,” he chuckles. “However, it does the job.”

 

This position gives Luhan better access. He starts at Minseok’s throat, nipping and sucking lightly across his collarbones, never hard enough to leave a mark for more than a few seconds before moving a little lower. Minseok’s breath hitches as Luhan sucks a nipple into his mouth. His tongue flicks back and forth methodically until Minseok’s nipple is pointed and bright pink. Minseok has been painfully quiet, but Luhan knows he’s affected, can feel him hardening against him. 

 

Luhan continues, pausing over Minseok’s belly button, dipping his tongue gently inside, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from above. Minseok’s making him work for it, but he knows what buttons to push. 

 

Without hesitation, Luhan moves down, tracing Minseok’s cock from base to tip, finally drawing a rasped groan from him. Emboldened that he’s finally responding, Luhan wastes no time opening his mouth and drawing him in. He starts with shallow bobs of his head, easing into it, pushing a little further each time. He wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted Minseok to beg. Luhan pulls off to suckle the head, letting his tongue swirl over every sensitive spot he knows Minseok loves before taking him as deep as he can. His throat works around him, humming as he pulls back only to swallow him down again. Luhan wraps a hand around what he can’t fit, working Minseok’s entire length in steady strokes. Minseok moans loudly, tugging at his restraints as Luhan takes him deep once more.

 

“Fuck, Lu,” Minseok cries out, legs shaking. “Are we planning on? Fuck, Luhan if you don’t stop. This can’t be all you want.”

 

Pulling off with a pop, Luhan looks up finding Minseok flushed, drawing deep breaths trying to keep himself under control. “What do you want?”

 

“You, now, please!” Minseok pulls on the ropes. 

 

“Wait. Baby, I want to try something.” Luhan scoots up Minseok’s body dropping kisses along the way. “I thought maybe you’d like to, you know, have me?”

 

“What? Lu, untie me.”

 

“Hold on,” Luhan says reaching for the knots.

 

Minseok takes his face in his hands, “Are you asking what I think you are?”

 

“Don’t make it like that.” Luhan tries to pull back.

 

“I’m not. I just know it’s not…your thing.”

 

“I’ve tried it and hated it. I think it has more to do with where my head was and who I was with, more than the actual sex. With you? I want this. I want you to have me the way I’ve had you. Make me fall apart, Minseok. Show me how good it is.” Luhan leans forward to press their lips together. “Don’t overthink this, okay? I’ve thought about this for a while.”

 

“Lie down.” Minseok flips their positions. “If you change your mind, we can stop.” 

 

“Stop being such a pain in the ass. I know what I’m asking for.”

 

“Jerk. Lift up.” Minseok laughs grabbing the extra pillow and sliding under Luhan’s hips. 

 

Reaching for the little pot of lube, Minseok coats his fingers. He kisses Luhan letting his hand slide south, but instead of going where Luhan thinks, he takes his cock. Minseok pulls Luhan off with gentle twists of his hand, letting the pleasure build. 

 

“Minseok, baby,” Luhan gasps out. 

 

“I’ve got you.”

 

Letting his hand drop lower, Minseok spreads some of the lube left before reaching for more. Minseok observes Luhan’s face carefully as he continues to circle his rim, making sure he’s alright before slipping the first finger in. Minseok takes his time, slowly pumping in and out until Luhan is ready for another. 

 

At the press of a second finger, Luhan clenches, muscles protesting without him being fully aware of it. Minseok pauses at the first knuckle giving him a chance to adjust. When Luhan nods he’s okay, Minseok pushes in further seeking the spot that always makes him shudder with pleasure. He knows he’s found it when Luhan gasps loudly pulling him back for another kiss. 

 

Minseok moves with more purpose now that Luhan seems to be enjoying it. He pushes deep making sure to curl against Luhan’s prostate while circling his rim with his thumb. Luhan gasps and groans in between kisses telling him how good it feels much like how Minseok babbles to him. He understands now why Minseok is so talkative. It’s surprising how intense the pleasure is. 

 

Luhan loses track of how long they’ve been at this, but he thinks he’s ready and voices it. Minseok withdraws his hand and reaches for more lube. He coats himself liberally and settles between Luhan’s legs. 

 

“Tell me if you don’t like it or if it’s too much.”

 

“Minseok, I’m fine. Just fuck me already.”

 

Lining himself up, Minseok pushes in the tiniest amount before pulling back. Luhan begins to mutter a protest which Minseok cuts off with a kiss. He pushes forward again, both moaning as the head slips in. Luhan’s eyes fall closed, fingers digging into Minseok’s shoulders. Minseok thrust forward, a little deeper each push until he’s buried deep.

 

“Fuck, Luhan.” Minseok mumbles.

 

“Come on. Move, Min. I’m dying here.” Luhan whines until Minseok pulls back only to push back in. ‘Fuck, baby, please.”

 

The initial discomfort Luhan felt dissipates under Minseok’s careful attention. With Luhan responding the way he wants, Minseok picks up the pace looking for that spot again. He knows he found it when Luhan shudders and clenches down hard. 

 

“Fuck, there, Minseok, right there.” Each word is punctuated with a gasp or groan.

 

“So good for me. Baby, you feel so.” Minseok’s hips snap forward harder. “I can’t. I’m not going to last.”

 

“A little more. C’mon, fuck me harder. I’m almost.” Luhan breaks off in a loud moan.

 

Minseok looks down as his hips continue to slam forward. Luhan is flushed from his ears to his chest, covered in a light sheen of sweat and is absolutely the most beautiful thing Minseok has ever seen. Minseok’s hips start to stutter as he feels the edge approach.

 

“Lu, touch yourself. Baby, I.” Minseok gasps out.

 

“S’okay. I’m with you. Just a little more.” Luhan jerks himself in time with Minseok’s thrusts. 

 

Luhan’s whole body tenses, gripping tight as the pleasure snaps and the world goes white. Minseok follows a moment later continuing to fuck Luhan through the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. Collapsing forward onto Luhan’s chest, Minseok takes a second to catch his breath before pulling out. Luhan tries to hide his wince, but Minseok sees it.

 

“I was too hard on you.” Minseok flops down beside him pulling him into his arms. “I’m sorry, baby.”

 

“No, don’t. I wanted it.” He cups a hand around his cheeks. “Min, look at me. I’m good. Better than good. I didn’t know it could feel like that.”

 

“You’re sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Minseok. I’d do it again.” He kisses him. “And again,” another kiss. “And again, but first. I think I’d like torture you a little more.”

 

“You’ve got the rest of our lives, jerk.” 

 

“Love you,” Luhan whispers pulling the blankets over them snuggling even closer.

 

“Love you too,” Minseok sighs, cradling his whole world in his arms as his eyes fall shut.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if the Epilogue is a little messy. I ended up really sick this past week, so hopefully it's not awful! Thanks for reading!


End file.
